Addicted To You
by xAmethyst10x
Summary: Marshall Lee X Prince Gumball The pair of royals have never gotten along, and it didn't take long before one of them snapped. After the fight, Gumball seems to have everything going for him. A beautiful potential girlfriend, and a bright future. But his world is flipped upside down when he gives into his lust, to someone not even he could have foreseen. ***CONTAINS YAOI***
1. Chapter 1

In the darkest hour, when the light no longer shines, I will be there.  
Though you feel no hope, it always exists, no matter how small.  
When you struggle for breath, are pale with fear, and silent with sickness, I will be there.

And I shall bring the light.

"Pepper!? Pepper could you please read though my list of things to do before the party tonight?" The adored and royal Prince Bubba Gumball called as he lied on his bed, face down and in the covers. He was clad in soft pajamas, made of silk and cotton. The clothing was purple, and baggy, very comfortable. The sound of Pepper walking through the hallway made Gumball lift his head in response, not wanting to be rude.

"Well, sir, you need only to go speak with the King and Queen of Lumpy Space over that incident with LSP…" She said, eyes rolling to the side. "Yeah... Anyways after that you just have to get ready for the auction. I want you to look desirable, as the lady who wins might just keep you from an entire century more of loneliness."

"Right! Perfect." The prince's voice was dry and heartless. It was clear there was little enthusiasm. "Who do you think will bid the most for me?" He looked only a little less than half amused.

"My money is on Fionna. But, I shouldn't lie. Have you ever noticed Miss Candy Cotton?" She looked over at him, noticing his furious blush. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"I don't want to worry about feelings. Feelings for no one."

"Your highness, this is a date. The lady will be bidding money for a chance to go on a date with you." She sat down, smoothing her skirt. "And I expect you will treat her nicely. I know you raised me to treat others with kindness no matter what…" Her voiced was strong and powerful, causing Gumball to groan.

"You're right." The prince mentioned, looking up at the high vaulted castle ceiling. He lightly closed his eye, reevaluating the situation. "The only reason I'm doing this is to give needed money to the orphanage. Now I think I should take a chance... Maybe it could benefit me."

"You should. Who would spend money just to hang out? They want to support a cause and go on a date. A date to hopefully steal your heart. I'm sure they will want to go on a second."

"Okay! Okay okay okay." Gumball stood and went into the bathroom. "I'll maybe give it some consideration."

"That's all I'm asking you to do sir." She exited his room to make breakfast, leaving him to sit and rethink every defiant and love-hating thought in his mind.

Gumball didn't have much luck with love. His parents didn't care much for another, or him. Couples he knew fought and bickered about the dumbest things. Girls never gave him a second glance. He had always felt alone, lacking attention and affection. He built up his walls and turned a blind eye when someone smiled his way. He let no one in, afraid of being let down. It truly was an 'It's not you, it's me,' situation. But truthfully, he did secretly and desperately desire all the wonderful things a romantic partner could offer him.

Love, affection, kindness, close contact, and even intimacy. Pursing his lips, Gumball sat up straight and allowed himself to think about all those things. Were they worth it? Yes. Of course they were. But were they worth the heartbreak of a death one hundred years later? Were they worth a potential fight, break up, divorce, anger? He immediately shook his head.

"Nope."

"Nope what? You're going on that date."

"I am!" He said loudly. "I am going on the date. And I'll treat her like a princess. But I am not going to fall in love. It didn't work for my parents and it hasn't worked for any of my friends throughout all the years I've been alive. I don't want to be let down. Alright?"

"You are ridiculous!" She slammed her tray down. "How do you know a date will go poorly if you've never gone on one? How do you know that you won't fall deeply into love and have a partner you're incredibly fond of?"

"I just know. I do. Alright? It won't go well. Relationships don't ever work out. Thank you Pepper. You're dismissed…"

"Fine." She turned and walked off, frowning deeply at him. He sighed and stood, then got dressed and left for Lumpy Space. The Prince of the strange place had stormed in to the Candy Castle drunk and belligerent, cursing and yelling while whacking into a bunch of the candy people. He had tried to make out with Peppermint maid in an attempt to make his ex-girlfriend, Bradi, jealous. After chatting for a very short amount of time, it was decided that the prince be forgiven so long as he stayed away from the Candy Kingdom for a while.

When the bubblegum prince returned from his meeting, he sat in a bathtub and closed his eyes. He bathed in a sweet honey mixture, relaxing, trying to clear his mind of anything and everything that would go on that night.

Fionna? Miss Candy? Any of the other tons of girls there were who liked him would be there, betting for the win a date auction. It made him nervous, but he couldn't just cancel. So he washed himself off and stood, dried, dressed, then went into the kitchen to bake his troubles away. Soufflés, cupcakes, candies, cream puffs, cakes, brownies, bread, and cookies.

After baking enough treats for an army, Pepper walked into the kitchen and sighed dramatically. "What the heck are we going to do with all of this?" She said, rubbing her forehead. He baked a lot, and always had so much left over.

"Treats for the auction." He said dryly and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll have them taken there. Please, I beg of you, go get dressed into your purple suit. Please."

"Alright alright. I'm going." He headed off with a small huff and got dressed into a sharp dark purple suit, with his bubblegum pink tie and purple velvet shoes. He combed his hair back and sprayed on some cologne, then walked to the park where the auction was taking place. A few hours later Pepper began to speak, explaining the rules. A huge crowd of girls had collected, watching excitedly, among them Fionna, candy people, a few random young ladies, even a few princes.

Gumball stepped out when his name was announced, and sat on a chair, smiling sheepishly as a bunch of young giddy girls giggled and waved. He scanned the crowd, and Miss Cotton caught his eye. She stood in small heals, and was pink skinned like he. His heart thumped and he bit his lip, smiling lightly. If anyone was to win this, he hoped it was her.

"We will start the bidding at $100." Pepper said, and Fionna stood and yelled.  
"$500!" The sweet young blonde stood and grinned. Gumball blushed deeply, mind jumping to their noticeable age difference, and how insistent the girl was.

"$1,000." Candy stood and grinned, and Fionna just slumped into the seat with a groan. She didn't have that much money, and she could just hang out with Gumball whenever she wanted.

"$2,500!" Somebody screamed out, a deep and sensual male voice. Everybody turned their heads, eyes widening. A finely dressed, tall, snarky Marshall Lee grinned and waved. It was clear the only reason he was there to be a jerk and drive up the price. "Hey Gummy!"

"Somebody get him out of here! None of his numbers matter! Ignore him… He's just here to ruin the event…" Gumball stood and yelled, pointing right at Marshall. "He lives for chaos and wants to ruin everyone's good time."

"No no… I'm not ruining anything. I'm betting on a date… and that's allowed."

"It is allowed…" Peppermint told him apologetically and Candy stood, determined.

"$5,000." She stated, very confident. She wanted to win this. Gumball grinned and nodded, encouraging her. Just when the auction seemed out of reach, Marshall strolled right onto the stage and bellowed.

"$10,000." He bowed and everyone just stared in shock. No one had any idea where he got all that money, or what his problem was. Gumball covered his eyes and blew out a large, angered sigh. He ignored the annoying gloating pale man and peered over at Candy, who sat quietly. She didn't have that kind of money, and she didn't want to get into a conflict with Marshall. He looked to her expectantly, and when she turned her head down, he frowned.

"C-congratulations Marshall Lee… You've won the date with Prince Gumball…" Peppermint Maid announced and blushed, and suddenly Marshall shook his head furiously.

"I take that back. No way in hell I'm going on a date. I am not paying actual money to go on a date with this monster." He pointed to Gumball with a frown, and he stood up.

"Me!? A monster!? YOU are the monster. You are the horrible nasty person Marshall. I was supposed to go on a lovely date with one of these ladies and now, because you're an idiot, I have to go with you! Ten thousand dollars is fantastic for our orphanage though…" He said dryly, and Marshall spat in his direction.

"Forget it. I'm leaving." He stormed off, and Gumball grabbed his ankle and yanked him back down. The vampire pulled against him but somehow Gumball pushed him onto his butt.

"Give Pepper the check and smile. We're going on this date whether you want to, or not." Gumball's voice dropped and he looked at Marshall, lip curled in anger. He was dressed in a black blazer and red undershirt with skinny blue jeans and converse. Marshall pulled out his check book and grudgingly wrote a check for ten thousand dollars, gave it to Peppermint Maid, and stood up.

"Forget the date. Just take my money." He hissed, dark black hair in his red eyes. He began to leave again, but Gumball grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, you aren't leaving. We're going on this date for a reason. You came to this event and bid money for me, and now you get to date me. Suck it up, vampire." Gumball growled and dragged Marshall by the wrist to the car they were supposed to leave in together. Once they sat in the car Gumball looked longingly out the window to see Candy Cotton carrying her purse, headed home in a beautiful baby blue dress.

"Ooooo, Gummy is that your lovey?" Marshall teased, and Gumball pushed him away.

"No. She isn't. Don't touch me!" Suddenly, it was war. Marshall shoved Gumball away and raised his voice louder.

"What is your problem Gumball?!"

"You, Marshall Lee Abadeer! YOU are my problem." After being shoved, Gumball took a swing at Marshall, but wasn't fast enough. In a rage, Marshall grabbed his arm and bit down on him, fangs digging deep into his arm. Bubba screamed at the top of his lungs, the pain searing.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall sneered as he dug his fangs deep into the soft flesh of Gumball's arm, truly malicious. He had no right to be so mad at Bubba, because he was the instigator of the entire issue, but that was the least of the vampire's worries. He really only cared for himself, and now that the pink prince had taken a swing at him, he took initiative to protect himself.

The hot pink blood began to drip from his arm as he squealed, watching as the beast bit him. Marshall pulled away and Gumball held his arm, eyes wide. He looked to the wound and squealed in fright, as the skin was grey and smeared with blood.

"You- you bit me!" He said, looking up at him in horror. The vampire moved away from him, trying to get out of the car, but it was locked. "You- you're like a child! A nasty little child who doesn't get his way, so you bite me! How mature Marshall, honestly!"

"You were going to hit me!"

"You deserved it you idiot…! I can't even believe this! Now there's blood all over my purple suit- and all over the car!" He wrapped a handkerchief around the wound and winced, unsure of why it hurt so much. The bite wounds had gone from grey to an irritated red. "What did you do to me!? Why is it getting worse!?"

"It isn't getting worse, Gumwad! It's red because the skin was broken, stupid!"

"Whatever! It still hurts!" He began to cry, causing Marshall to shrink into the door. His eyes widened as the pink man who never seemed to weaken cried in pain. "S-stop the car! Please! Let him out then take me to the hospital! Make sure he leaves the kingdom, and never comes back. I don't want to see him here ever again…!"

The car stopped on command, and when the door was unlocked, Marshall frantically pushed it open and flew for the nearest way out. Several banana guards yelled in his direction, and he hustled to his house as fast as he possibly could. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Gumball was immediately driven to the nearest candy hospital, as the red inflammation had worsened. His breath was labored and pained, in addition to his sky rocketing heartbeat. It hurt so badly. He called out some blurred orders as his conditioned declined rapidly and unexplainably, nurses and doctors moved around quickly as they tried to relieve him.

Soon enough, they were in fact able to rescue Gumball from going into oblivion, but he was still sick and weak. With an IV of medicine and blankets over his body, he lied there, inert. The news of the bite and the ridiculousness of Marshall Lee's actions spread like wild fire throughout the entire Candy Kingdom. Candy Cotton heard, and packed up her things to go and see him.

About a month ago they had personally met at a baking convention. He seemed to be fumbling over himself with feelings and shock while she had remained beautifully kept in the presence of her prince. She was elegant and smart, shared his passions, and seemed perfectly normal. Gumball had wanted to meet with her again, but he was given time to think, and never made plans.

Now she was ready to return and prove to him that they could be together and be peacefully happy. She was ready to prove she would care for and respect him. It was exactly what he was looking for, along with love and intimacy. She walked into the palace and requested for his room number. Cinnamonbun gladly guided her to the prince's recovery room, where he lied on his side, curled up in a defensive position.

"Hello, Prince Gumball…" Her voice was light, wispy, charismatic, and warm. His eyes opened quickly and he looked up, blushing deeply with a light smile. He quickly fiddled with the sheets, making sure that all of his body was covered completely. After all, they had stripped him naked in order to check if the rash spread. He sits up a bit, casually grabbing a pillow and holding it across his lap.

"Hey, h-hey Miss Cotton." He said as casually as he could, but his voice was scratchy and cracked. Bubba smoothed back his wad of hair and allowed himself to observe her for the first time without being frantic and nervous.

She looked absolutely stunning in a tight and small blue poke a dot dress that showed off her long and slender self. She had an average size chest and small hips, and long straight cotton candy hair down to her lower back. She wore a small jean jacket and had a purse over her shoulder, and looked beyond compare to any of the other candy people. She was relatively new, having been in town for a few weeks. She looked to be Gumball's physical age of 19, but was mature beyond her years. Charismatic, she strolled over and sat down delicately on the edge of the pink boy's bed.

"I heard what happened…" Her eyes were sad as he blushed deeply and looked away. The heart monitor began to beep like nobody's business, sending a few nurses and doctors to rush in. Gumball's cheeks turned even redder and she took his hand and smiled.

"Y-yeah… Marshall Lee bit down on me. We got into a fight."

"I feel like Marshall is usually well behaved. I think his mind blurs with anger when he gets around you, and he acts in ways he shouldn't. Something about you makes him act all weird and I don't know what it is." She was curious and wondering aloud, and it caused Gumball to become confuse.

"You've spent time with the beast before?"

"He's no beast, he's troubled. And no, I don't spend personal time with him. I just talk with him occasionally, when we cross paths."

"How often have you crossed paths?" Gumball asked, looking at her as she removed her jacket.

"Every so often. Does it matter?" She turned her head to face him, freezing him up.

"N-n-no, of course not!" He stuttered, causing her to smile and giggle.

"Relax. I don't bite." She whispers, giggling at her own joke. He chuckled as well, rubbing his arm.

"I sure hope not. So what brings you by to visit?"

"I just want to know why you never called me back. I figured at first that you had been simply leading me on, but then I just assumed you were too nervous."

"Well you guessed correctly. I've never been good with women and I'm just a wimp."

"I like you, so what do you have to be afraid of? Rejection? I don't think so…" She moved closer to him, supporting herself with one arm as her face came close to his. He turned red and the corners of his lips turned up. Losing all fear of girls, he pressed his lips to hers.

They kissed another close mouthed for a few minutes, until Candy ran a hand down his side, causing Gumball to jump out of his skin. His eyes were wide and surprised. She blushed and rubbed his cheek, and he took her waist, settling down again. They kissed again quietly, more open mouthed. He gripped the side of her dress and she boldly pulled his head closer, running her fingers though his hair.

Peppermint Maid entered and gasped, blushing deeply. She hadn't been expecting that at all. Candy Cotton pulled away lightly, smiling beautifully and seductively. She pecked his forehead and stood. Peppermint put a tray of food on the table and hustled out after apologizing briefly, smiling though.

"Alright Prince Gumball…" She gave him his number again and put on her jacket. "When you want to go on a date, call me. I'll be waiting for it." Candy walked out, long pink cotton candy curled hair cascading down her back. The prince lied back in shock, observing the number. He noticed how the handwriting looked familiar, like a princess's who wrote to him for business reasons. It was sloppy but beautifully so.

"I'll be calling soon." He mentioned to himself as he lied back, feeling quite a bit better. He closed his eyes and rested peacefully, hands on his stomach above the covers. His mind began to work as he thought Candy while she away. He touched his lips and grinned, wiggling a bit in excitement. He was so inexperienced with relationships and all that came with one, including the intimacy. So now that he had a small taste of it, he wanted more.

An entire night of tranquility passed before Gumball began to feel uneasy. It was early in the morning, and he felt clammy and weak, as if he had the flu. The bite looked healed and fine, as his body was able to repair itself quickly. Gumball rubbed his forehead, wincing at the temperature. It was so hot, and he was physically shaking.

"Nurse!? Nurse! Something is going w-wrong…!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it Prince!?" Nurse Pound Cake entered to see him in his deteriorating state. She checked over him and did her best to figure out what was wrong with him, but she couldn't find anything. "Sir, there is nothing to explain what you're feeling-"

"Go get Marshall. He bit me, so he must have done something to me."

"Are you sure? Would he really poison you?"

"I don't know, but I refuse to take any chances. Please go get him. He may be the only one who knows what is going on. Make orders to retrieve him." He groaned lightly, feeling very very sick. It was a nauseous and gross feeling. The pink prince rubbed his forehead, trying to hold his lunch down.

It wasn't long until Marshall, restricted and forced by Banana Guards, was pushed into Bubba's hospital bedroom. It was clear that he had been sleeping, as his hair was messed up. The small prince was incredibly pale and seemed so small and insignificant, shaking with sickness. Doctor Ice-Cream glared at Marshall and moved right in front of him.

"What did you do to him? Poison? A curse or a hex?" She pointed to the prince, who could barely open his eyes. He was groaning in pain, breathing heavily. Marshall paled and blushed, backing up.

"My bite couldn't do that to anyone. It never has before. It wasn't me, I swear. Yeah I bit him but I didn't sicken him." He turned to leave in a rush, but was stopped.

"You aren't going anywhere. You hurt him, and he wasn't like this before. So you have to fix him. I mean it." She backed up, arms crossed, and the guards let him go. Marshall looked to the door again, afraid of what would happen if he couldn't figure out what Gumball's problem was. He stiffly edged to the bed and peered at the bite marks, which were completely healed.

"His bite mark is healed. Whatever is wrong with him isn't my fault. He would be infected and it would be obvious. It wasn't me." The vampire crossed his arms and turned away, but the guards wouldn't move. Gumball slowly opened his eyes lightly and looked at Marshall, pleading.

"Just help me please. I don't need or want anything else. H-help me." His voice was dry and broken, the words stiff and forced. He held his stomach and curled up, panting, sweating. Bubba was in a serious and substantial amount of pain, and appeared to be dying from the inside out. His heart beat was much too fast.

"I didn't do this to you! I can't help! I would if I knew how but I don't!" His voice was now weak and panicked, even scared. He examined the prince again, looking for a sign of anything. He looked into his eyes and gave a clear, obvious sign. Marshall was fearful and unknowing. It wasn't his fault.

"A-alright. I believe you. Let him go." He coughed weakly, going into a fit of shudders. He was deteriorating before their eyes, dying without explanation. There was nothing they could do to save their beloved pink prince from death.

Marshall looked to the door, but remained where he was. Prince Gumball was passing. He couldn't just run off and pretend to not think about it. Instead he stepped closer and touched his hand. It was ice cold. He complained of the heat but he was colder than ice. The vampire's brow furrowed and he began to think, mind rushing. This was unusual and almost familiar.

"Oh my glob, Gumball… It's addiction."

"Excuse you!" The nurse barked. "The Prince is not addicted to anything. This is not withdrawal he's experiencing, it's some type of horrible illness… That you caused!"

Marshall dismissed her words and sat beside him, drawing his torso up and near him. The younger man whimpered in pain, panting, tired and feeble. If he didn't get help soon, he'd be gone in the blink of an eye. The vampire cradled his head and observed him, looking for a reaction. The pink man slowly opened his eyes to observe the person holding him close.

"I'm sorry Marshall, for going so crazy on you. I should have just let you go home."

"Uhhh… yeah. That's alright. I'm sorry for biting you, and I'm sorry for this too." He leaned his head back, and Gumball's eyes widened. He began to struggle, trying to get away, unsure of what creature of the night was going to do to him. He didn't trust Marshall for anything.

Doctor Ice-cream and Nurse Pound Cake ran out of the room, as did the Banana Guards. Marshall had bit Gumball's neck, sinking his teeth deep down into the living candy flesh. Gumball passed right out in his arms, overcome with fright and shock. He hadn't seen any of that coming. Naturally, Marshall drank a small bit of the sweet blood that leaked from his victim's wounds.

Marshall bit down on Gumball for about three minutes before a whole troop of Banana Guards stormed in and shot him with a dart, instantly knocking him out onto his side. The guards pulled him off Gumball and dragged his body out while the nurses and doctor cared for him once more. Gumball's entire being relaxed, making the staff calmer.

Tonight would not be the night Prince Gumball died.

_

It was freezing. Marshall sat in the corner, transformed into a bat, small and cold. Weak and still dizzy from the tranquilizer, the vampire creature tried to rest his eyes. He had long since given up on screaming and yelling and trying to rip the dungeon cell apart. It had been hexed to keep all who entered inside.

A Banana Guard passed by every now and then to check on the devious, treasonous beast. He would mumble something every now and again as he studied the little bat, passing by for only a second. Marshall tried to ignore every dumb word that came out of the walking fruit's mouth, but it was essentially impossible. So he whimpered lightly, trying to collect some sympathy, but it was no use. No one trusted Marshall Lee Abadeer, no matter what he did.

Gumball snuck down from his grand master bedroom and managed to find Marshall's cell. He didn't want his people to think he was siding with the vampire, but he couldn't sit there in good conscious and let Marshall be punished for his good deed. The bubblegum prince unlocked the door and entered, picking up Marshall, who was still slow from the heavy medicine forced inside him.

He closed the gates back up and carried the bat up to his bedroom. He settled him on a soft chair and under a lot of blankets. Eventually, the small creature began to snore softly, comfortable and relaxed. Bubba rubbed his sore neck quietly, watching Marshall sleep with a simple frown. This dumb vampire had gotten them into a lot of trouble.

After a good while the vampire came too, but didn't dare move from the soft covers. He blinked a few times, but lied motionless. It was one of those times where he simply got too comfortable to do anything. Bubba, slightly annoyed by how generous he had been, crossed his arms and began to speak. He straightened up, clearing his throat.

"Marshall Lee, I see you've woken up. Care to explain what's going on here?" There was silence for a response. "I know you aren't asleep anymore."

"Nothing is going on in the first place. So no, I don't care to explain." His response was short and sour.

"Listen you, you did something to me. I am physically addicted to your bites, and it'll only get stronger. I feel sick without the holes from your fangs in my skin. Once they're healed, I experience withdrawal. And I would appreciate it if you could just tell me how to fix it. Cure it. Get over it."

"I've never had a creature I've bitten become addicted to me. Never. I don't know what your problem is, or why you're so weirdly special. I don't know how to fix it either."

"Well you don't know a lot of things." Bubba said, nose in the air, arms crossed.

"At least I don't imprison those who help me." He shrugged, clearly unaffected by Bubba's snippy words. "You're not all high and mighty and righteous either, princess gumwad. So shut up."

"How about you just shut up yourself! I can't take how incredibly obnoxious and disgusting you are! Dressing in black and red and floating around like you have authority! You are the prince of hell and chaos and suffering, and the king of vampires, yet you do absolutely nothing! All you are is a title with no substance, and an iffy background. That's why no one trusts you."

Marshall looked up and slowly transformed into his human self, stiff and angry. He walked over to Gumball and punched him in the brow, surely giving him a black eye. The pink man almost screamed, but held his breath and just forced back his tears as he held his head. Marshall stepped back, looked away. He was still too disoriented to fly, basically feeling intoxicated. He rubbed his own face and choked out some words.

"Do- do you think it was my choice to be the son of a demon and a vampire? No! No… I didn't choose to be who I am. I didn't choose to be immortal, or royal, or anything! I didn't choose the path I walk on. And I do not need you to tell me who and what I am. So back off."

Marshall walked to the corner of the room and watched Gumball from the corner of his eye, who just whimpered in pain. The vampire, with his increased strength, had hit him with more force than even Fionna could muster. Bubba looked up, his eye now black and blue. He looked unbelievably furious, but refused to snap. If Marshall left, he'd be left to eventually slip into withdrawal.


	4. Chapter 4

"I- I am sorry." Gumball mustered, realizing he needed the vampire he desperately wanted to choke.

"No you're not. You're not sorry. All the times you've ever mistreated me, you haven't been sorry. And now, suddenly, you are. Hmmmm, how strange." His red eyes darted to look into Gumball's. Caught off guard by how quickly Marshall caught on, Bubba crossed his arms and his gaze dropped. "Right."

"Seriously Marshall. I am truly apologizing this time. I get in a rage and then I just say what comes to mind. I don't have much of a filter." He was serious this time, truly meaning it. The vampire could tell, so he sighed and retrieved a cold, honey drenched cloth. He stuck it over his eye and sat back on the chair.

"You deserved that punch, but I shouldn't have done it. I have a temper too, obviously, and you tend to shorten the fuse."

"Oh." Bubba snorted softly. "Wonderful."

"Why do you like Candy so much?" Marshall questioned out of the blue, causing Bubba's cheeks to glow red.

"Because she is beautiful and nice, and I think she would make a fitting princess for this kingdom. And she's very much attracted to me. I'll have you know she kissed me, and she does not want to be with you. So stay away from her. Got it?" Bubba was standing, pressing the cloth to his eye.

"Got it. You're totally jealous and intimidated by me. Think I'm gonna steal your girl, huh…?" The vampire stood, grinning a sly and devilish smirk that made Bubba blush all over again.

"You keep your slimy claws off of her. I mean it." Gumball studied Marshall intensely as he approached him. Bubba cowered into the bed, a threatening expression still on his face as Marshall grinned brightly.

"You think I'm attractive, don't you. You feel insignificant, and let's face it, you want to be me. I'm untouchable. She's the only one of your people who doesn't cower in my presence, and that scares you. She likes me, and that frightens you."

"No!" He raised his voice, lashing out.

"You're jealous of me. Maybe you want me all for yourself!" He laughed, and Gumball grimaced as Marshall chuckled his infamous chuckle in his deep, sensual voice.

"That- That isn't true." He managed back, and Marshall Lee pressed his forehead onto the prince's.

"You hesitated Bubba. You do want me… You need a man to dominate you, and you want it too. Just face it- You're in love with me."

Head spinning at a thousand miles a minute, Bubba gasped as Marshall kissed him unexpectedly and forcefully. Not even thinking about pulling back, not even for a second, Gumball wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck and kissed back, his long torso arching up. He couldn't resist the sexual and enticing invitation from the vampire, no matter how angry he was at him.

All thoughts of Candy Cotton disappeared in the heated blurr and Marshall tugged off the pink prince's shirt, exposing a strong and surprisingly lean and fit torso. Gumball's cries of passion made Marshall shudder, and he took note of how the prince was already becoming aroused. He lied there, truly being dominated in his purple boxer briefs that could hardly contain his excitement.

The vampire decided quickly to slow Bubba down for their own sake, knowing it would be better if it lasted longer. He pressed his knee into Bubba's crotch and added pressure, evoking a gasp and quick reaction. The prince pulled his knees up and panted, shaking with need. He hadn't had sex in hundreds of years, and there was nothing stopping them.

"Do not stop." Bubba ordered, tugging Marshall's hair. "Do not stop. I want you inside of me." His voice was urgent and clear, full of lust and pure need. The vampire smirked and nibbled his ear lobe, thoroughly pleased with how quickly Bubba gave in.

"You do? Do you think you can handle such a thing so quickly?" The vampire sat on Bubba a moment to remove his own shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. Gumball moaned loudly, becoming more urgent as he laid eyes on the thin, but sculpted vampire. His abdominal muscles were big and strong, abs and the large 'v' perfect. Bubba boldly took his hands to the button on Marshall's dark wash jeans and pulled the zipper down.

"Yes! Yes I can… Just get your smart mouth back onto mine and hump me…" Gumball went from mousy to brave in seconds, now a completely different person entirely. Marshall dipped down and kissed the prince hard on the lips, opening the kiss quickly to a heated and intruding French kiss. Marshall pushed his tongue into Bubba's mouth, and in return, the prince wrapped his own around it.

Sweaty and impatient, Bubba grabbed Marshall by the hair, pulling their mouths apart. "Just have me! Probe me! Dominate me…" He begged, and the elder man sat back on his legs. He hauled Bubba up onto his lap, and the prince gripped his shoulders and lowered himself onto Marshall. It took a few tries and some quick exchanges of direction, but as soon as Bubba was on, he finished all over Marshall's torso. The vampire grinned and pulled the boy close, humping him into oblivion as he reached euphoria and struggled to get out of an endless loop of climax. He entered the refractory and just dry climaxed over and over, jello in Marshall's arms.

The vampire was too feeling the extreme passion between them. They worked another so well, knew what to do to make the other's knees quiver. The prince was essentially doing the splits over Marshall, entirely flexible. The vampire tugged on his length, squeezing any extra candy fluids out. He licked his hands and gathered Gumball in his arms, now ready to find his own climax.

Marshall Lee stood, found the nearest bare table, and rested Bubba on his back, never actually pulling out. Though Bubba was heavy, he was strong and amped on adrenaline. He was driven by his instincts to get at it harder and faster than the pace was now. With his pink rear hanging off the table, knees to his chest, Marshall grabbed the edge of the table and began to pound Gumball as hard as he could, bringing tears to both of their eyes. It was rough and raw, but so satisfying.

Bubba could only grip the table edge beside him and yell submissively while he was hit hard by thrust after thrust. Each one knocked the wind out of him, making him gasp for air. He sat back until he realized that the instinctual night creature was waiting for something to happen. He clenched his stomach muscles, tightening around his mate's length. Finally, Marshall grabbed Bubba's hand and made a face, waiting for his finish. In his dazed state, he leaned over the pink prince, body twitching.

"You can do it…" Bubba encouraged, rubbing the back of his neck, momentarily afraid that the vampire had become too old to finish at all. "Easy now…" He rubbed his lower back, coaxing it out of him. Finally, after what seemed to be a stressful eternity, the vampire let go of everything he had inside of Gumball. Bubba climaxed again, once more all over them. He panted, exhausted but thankful. No one could have given him that better than the vampire.

Gumball softly rubbed the back of Marshall's head, fingers running through the wavy black locks as they rested still. He couldn't help but wonder when they'd hook up again, where, and how. It had been exactly what he needed, and something told him that Marshall was feeling exactly the same. His light blue eyes rested upon the heavy and pale man on top of him, breathing hard and twitching every now and again. He rubbed his back softly, wanting to make him comfortable.

Without discussion, Marshall eased his way out of Gumball. The prince squirmed and made a face, but he was out quickly. The vampire rubbed his head and sighed, sitting Gumball up and helping him off the table. He then wiped himself off and began to dress back into his attire while Bubba watched, his eye black and purple, now slightly swollen. Marshall looked to him and lifted his chin, and kissed him. He blushed, and Marshall blushed, no words able to be found. It was blissful and passionate, and they both knew it.

"Marshall Lee?" Bubba asked, unbelieving of what he was going to say.

"Yeah?" He paused, eyes drifting over.

"Please stay. I'll get you a bath going, and-"

"Okay." Marshall nodded, knowing that they had a lot to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball went into the bathroom after throwing on a robe, and started a warm bath with soapy water for Marshall in his large candy marble coated in gold tub. The vampire followed, now slightly puzzled. Was the pompous pink prince truly in love with him? And after all that, what did he think of Candy now? They had just had an intense, passionate, and even meaningful round of sex. Marshall decided to speak first.

"I didn't know that you liked men." The pale, lukewarm creature began, stretching up tiredly while Gumball sat on the edge of the tub, quiet.

"I don't. I have never found a man attractive and I don't know why you're the exception. Maybe it's the addiction to your bites. Maybe it makes me sexually attracted to you. I've never been before." He looked up at Marshall, who crossed his arms, standing in his boxers.

"What are we going to do now? I thought you liked Candy."

"I did- I do! I like her a lot, but-"

"But?"

"But now you came along and did that. I know this isn't right, but I can't bear to think that we will never do that again. I want the passionate no feelings involved friend sex. Candy doesn't want that, she wants love…" He turned off the water and Marshall stripped, catching Bubba's eye. He blushed softly, heart beating faster.

"Gross. Love? Love doesn't exist. I thought it did, but when every person who you fall for betrays you, it becomes challenging to believe that people actually fall in love. I don't buy it for a second."

"Me either. I don't want that gooey 'I love you sweetheart' junk every morning. I don't need that. I just want a kind word and a kiss and sex every once in a while. I don't need a princess- or a prince, for that matter," Marshall rolled his eyes, "To be my co-ruler. I am absolutely fine on my own."

"Great. Just have meaningless sex then. I'm not in charge of you." The vampire leaned back in the tub, soaking in the hot soapy water. "None of this issue concerns me."

"Yes it does, because you are the person I want to have the sex with." Gumball started his shower of honey and looked back at Marshall, who had one eyebrow raised.

"Okay. Sure, I would be up for that." He washed his stomach of the sticky candy semen and Bubba blushed majorly.

"Okay… Great! Where would we meet, and when…?" Bubba pulled down his briefs and Marshall observed his junk curiously. He stepped into the shower and listened for a response.

"Whenever you need it. I'll meet you wherever. It isn't like I'll be far, because you need me for the bites." He finished washing, then pulled up the drain. He watched through the opaque window as Gumball cleaned himself. "So… are you still going to pursue that woman with me behind the scenes or not?"

"Uh," Bubba paused, trying to decide. "Yes. I will still try to date her and go out with her. It is what my people expect to see, and she is very much a beautiful woman. Though this is true, I still desire you, behind the scenes."

"Wow." Marshall laughed, wrapping a towel around his waist and smiling. "Prince Bubba Gumball, the player... You're willing to cheat on Candy for me?" He smirked and Bubba closed his eyes.

"It wouldn't be cheating Marshall… It's dating! She's not my girlfriend, we are just going to places together and getting to know each other. If it becomes more serious we will stop our sessions."

"You know just as well as I do if she finds out what you are doing with me behind her back, she'll never want to get together with you. She won't want to be your lover."

"Alright, alright. She won't find out and neither will anyone else. It'll be our little secret."

"If you insist." Marshall smiled, rubbing his arms. Bubba finished his shower and stepped out, looking fragile and weak. He stumbled with the towel around his body, but Marshall was there to catch him as he fell. "You're sick again. It's been about twelve hours. Let's get you to bed."

"Please bite me before I fall asleep…" Bubba asked tiredly, worn from the sex and feeling exhausted from the lack of his 'drug.' Marshall followed as the pink prince pulled on new underwear and pajamas, then slid into bed. He felt clammy and tired. Marshall eased his way over and bit Gumball's upper arm, giving him his fix that he needed. Gumball moaned and breathed out slowly, instantly feeling relief. The vampire drank a bit of blood, enjoying the sweet taste.

When finished, the vampire wiped his mouth and looked out into the night sky. He wanted to go home and relax, and try to wrap his head around everything. He needed to really think on why he decided to go after Gumball and kiss him. Maybe he was jealous of Candy, lonely, or even attracted to Bubba. The pink prince looked at Marshall curiously and tiredly.

"Go on home. Just… Be back in about twenty four hours. I have some work to do but you can stop by if you'd like."

"Thanks but no thanks. I just have some things I need to attend to. Visit friends, check up on a few people. I'll see you soon."

"Oh, alright. Marshall?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I know you didn't chose to be who you are. I know how you feel, life just isn't fair sometimes." Bubba stared up at the ceiling quietly, studying the patterns of the graham cracker construction and chocolate marble. On a whim, he stood and hugged Marshall around the waist from behind, earning a soft blush from the demonic vampire. The tender touch came as a shock, for they came few and far between.

"I forgive you. Sleep well, and call Candy tomorrow. You and she would make a great pair." Bubba blushed and pulled back, crawling back into the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, secretly having hoped that Marshall would turn around and embrace him. There was a pit in the rut of his stomach, agonizingly big, that made Bubba want to cry. Deep down inside him he knew he wanted love.

Marshall transformed into a beautiful soft black bat and flew off into the night as fast as he could go. He desired to go home and change and relax, then check up on his old friend, the Ice Queen, and Fionna. Once he arrived at home, he gave his cat a soft pat and walked all around, straightening things up and making everything tidy. He then walked into his room, which was messier, stripped to underwear, and played some music on his axe guitar.

When the early morning hours rolled around, Marshall dressed and flew to the Ice Queen's domain, much better since the anesthesia had worn off. He knocked, waited, knocked again, and waited even longer. After a solid ten minutes Marshall rolled his eyes and flew off to visit Fionna.

He knocked and knocked and knocked again, and when she wasn't home, he groaned deeply. His eyes scanned the horizon, and he put up his umbrella. He walked to the kingdom with a heavy heart and deep frown. Where the hell was everyone? He felt nervous and full of anticipation, and like he needed to tell someone what was going on. He was definitely afraid, but excited. There was something warm in his heart. Somebody actually needed him.

Once the tall and fair vampire entered the Candy Kingdom, the sun was rising beautifully. He grimaced, liking the sunset much better. For it brought the dark, and all the beauty it contained. It was mysterious and calming, quiet and gentle. It relieved him and made him feel very comfortable. But unfortunately the sun was bringing the burning light. The annoying people, the loudness, the sleepiness.

Marshall floated with a frown and when he finally saw Fionna, he grinned. Finally he could get the weight off his chest. He hugged her tightly and spun her, laughing smoothly. She gasped lightly and smiled, resting her hands on his arms. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck. He leaned down and kissed a couple times.

"Hey Marshall. Wanna go somewhere private?" Her long blonde hair rested beautifully on her shoulder. She was so eager to seduce him, and he wasn't opposed.

"Alright blondie, alright…" He kissed her again, Cake frowning with an extreme amount of disapproval. He shrugged and guided her away. He sat and she did too, in his lap. He lightly closed his eyes, smiling, remembering how sweet and gentle she was. All girls were.

Marshall rested his forehead on her chest, chuckling. She rubbed the back of his head, a hand on his shoulder as well. He pressed his nose in between her bust, inhaling the light, sweet scent of her skin. Such a delicate and lovely little thing she was. He looked up at her, blushing.

"Woah, you don't do that, do you? Blush and get flustered? What's up?"

"Prince Gumball and I… well…"

"Yeah, yeah, got into a fight, trust me, I know. He'll mellow out, he always does." She assured him, pushing his bangs back. He shook his head likely.

"Right. Right. Yeah." He whispered, feeling sick. He couldn't tell her- she'd tell everyone.

"Now, let's make out, shall we…? Come, you know you want to, you needy needy creature…" She whispered sensually, correct. She was right. Vampires loved the intimacy, with anything that would share it with them. He grabbed her waist and kissed on her skin slowly and sensually, leaning back. She eventually found his lips and kissed hard and open. The demon vampire returned the favor, then licked down her neck, face contorted in concentration. She was gentle and soft and sweet, and so beautiful and mature. He moaned, as did she, and they began to get more and more sexual.


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna was an absolutely stunning young woman, a ripe age of 19 and as confident as ever. She had eyes bluer than the sky on a sunny day, hair as golden as the sun, and a beautiful warm honey tan on her skin. Her lips were soft, pink, and perfect, always formed into a smile with pearly white teeth. She was a shapely lady, sensually curvaceous. She had become a true sapphire in the rough.

Marshall kissed on her as if she were his, claimed and all, but they both knew that this sensual and risqué make out sessions were all in good fun. They had never done more than kissing and touching, and Fionna had refused to remove her bra, containing her C, verging D chests.

The pair kissed in a fiery passion until Marshall stopped her, pulling back to breathe. He looked at the ground with his red eyes. It felt entirely great to have a heartbeat, a sign of life and comfort, pressed against his chest. Soon the dead one in his chest picked up on the beat, and thumped lightly, making him quiver. It was his guilty pleasure- to feel alive again.

"I love how your skin feels on mine, especially on a hot day like this…" Fionna offered softly, running a hand through his jet black hair. He smiled a bit, eyes closing lightly under the shade of a tree.

"Why?" He inquired, not wanting to think too deeply, or play a guessing game.

"Because," Fionna chuckled, "It's so warm out here, and you're skin is so… cool. Feels good…" She shivered lightly. "Real good."

"Opposed to, uh, Flame Prince…?" He asked, earning a deep blush and a pathetic expression.

"I- I don't wanna talk about him alright?" She looked truly upset, clearly not able to forget him. Marshall used his fingers to brush hair out of her eyes.

"Talk to me sweetie. I want to know, and it's about time you spoke up. Now…" He pulled a few red licorices from the ground, and she nibbled on one softly. Fionna found Marshall Lee to be the most sensitive and kind man in the entire land, and she could count on him for almost, well, actually anything. He always had a big heart, a kind word, a helpful touch. She knew she liked him, but didn't love him. They simply didn't fit together in the way a couple should.

"Geez, Marshall. I can't get over him. He's so kind to me, and he's so funny and smart, but… But he's always got his eye on some other girl. He dates her for a week to about three months before she dumps him. He comes crying back to me every time, but never ever asks if I want to try a date with him. And the cycle repeats itself. It's getting old, but I love him so much…"

"Woah woah woah woah. Love him…? You-"

"I know! We had the tiny fling when I was 13 and he was 14. I know… And I jacked it up. I didn't mean to…" She sighed. "I should be happy I'm his best friend, and he keeps coming back to me for support and reassurance. I should be happy he still trusts me… But that's all in the past- we were so young!" She explains, looking frustrated now. "Live and learn and forget. Oh, Marshall…"

"What Fifi?" He asks, casually handing her another candy and sucking the red out of his own.

"I love him. He's so endlessly kind and gentle, smart and fun, sexy and strong…" She seemed to drift into space for a moment, a sudden sharp shiver running up her spine. The thought of his literal and figurative heat turned her on to a high degree. Marshall watched as she drifted away in thought, until her face turned sour. "And of all the girls in the entire Land of Aaa, he's going out with Cinnamon Bun! Cinnamon Bun, Marshall. Not a pretty candy person or a nice resident of the Flame Kingdom, but Cinnamon Bun."

"Ouch… She must have a stellar personality…" Marshall made a face, and Fionna's eyes fell to the floor before mentioning something in a half conscious voice.

"She's not. She's not even aware of her surroundings half of the time, always in a ditz daze. She can't do anything cool or of use and constantly complains…"

"Didn't she show you up when trying to get his kingdom back-"

"Marshall, no! Well, yes, but no! Shut up! Some wizard must have casted a spell on her! She's yet to repeat her actions." She spat, then rolled her eyes, then slumped down in anger. "I want him mine again. I won't break his heart… I'll keep him safe and love him like no other."

"I know you will, Fi." Marshall stood softly and helped her up. "Chase after him. Ask him for another chance, when you're ready. Until then…" The vampire kissed her lips slowly. "You're mine."

"Whatever you say, Marsh." She smiled, and they walked back out into the sun, shaded by the large umbrella Marshall had propped on his shoulder. He escorted her, floating at a slightly taller height beside her. As he thought about it, Marshall mentally labelled himself and her as 'friends with small benefits.' They could count on another for some stress relieving and nonjudgmental company.

Together the pair drifted through the markets and venders, enjoying each other's company. Cake followed behind with a large scowl, intensely abhorrent of their little fling. Fionna looked to him with a sudden confused expression.

"Marshall- It's past your bedtime. Why aren't you at your house?"

"All my friends are awake and active at this hour. Our circadian rhythms are completely opposite."

"Our circle radian what?" She looked over to him, definitely confused. He just chuckled; she fit the stereotype of a dumb blonde too well sometimes.

"No honey, a circadian rhythm is a-"

"Aw, shucks. Who cares?"

"-a 25 hour biological sleep and wake cycle our bodies run on." He finished and scanned the crowd. Suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, Flame passed by, looking defeated as ever. Put off by this, Marshall moved away while Fionna moved to his aid.

The Flame Prince was an attractive and out of everyone's league kind of guy. His hair was short and covered his entire head, and his eyes were the color of a sunset, probably located in some gorgeous tropical location. He was tall and built, had a sharp and strongly defined jaw, and toned down tangerine colored skin. About six feet three inches tall, he towered over five foot two Fionna, and five foot nine Marshall. Gumball was five foot seven, but his hair made him seem taller than he truly was.

"Hey, Flame… What is it?"

"She- she told me it wasn't working…" He began, and Marshall gave Fionna the thumbs up before chuckling lightly. Sometimes things just fell into place. He yawned and looked around, but was startled when a feminine hand grabbed his waist and gave a small, giving an unmistakably sexual squeeze.

"Hey Marshall Lee Abadeer…" The voice was smooth, sweet, and warm as honey in the comb on a sweet summer's day. "Whatchya up to, it's about eleven in the day. You should be asleep…" Marshall looked down to see Candy Cotton, smiling up at him.

Marshall was awestricken yet again by her nearly unnatural perfection and beauty. She was tall, five feet and six inches, and had the body of a super model. She knew it too. The clothing she wore flattered her in all the perfect ways. Enlarged her breasts, decreased the size of her waist, emphasized her rear and fertile hips, and elongated her perfect legs. As for her face, she could have any man in the palm of her hand.

Candy's petite and average length nose was perfectly centered on her face. Her two eyes were the deepest and most attractive magenta color he'd ever seen. She had perfectly arched eyebrows and a well-defined jaw, and the most perfect, plump lips any man had ever seen. Candy's hair was long and beautiful, perfectly done in loose, seductive curls. Marshall blushed and looked around.

"Hello… I'm just up to see my friends. Wow you look different…"

"Thanks, I decided to go flirtier, today." She walked with him to a secluded bench near a fountain, and sat tall and poised. He slouched back, shaded by the tree, watching her. She was… stunning. "Did you and Bubba make up?"

"You know about that?"

"Please Marshall, don't be silly, everyone knows about that. Now answer me…?" She spread her legs somewhat and leaned near Marshall, who watched with wide, stunned eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Yeah, we're better…" He nodded, moving closer, smelling the hormones. She smelled desperately lonely and needy. Marshall's pupils enlarged and she touched his knee, facing him. He turned into her, hair in his eyes, biting his lip. A switch went off, turning him on helplessly. Marshall's sense of right and wrong wasn't there anymore, and he was just a vampire with a high sex drive.

Their lips crashed in a heated and sudden whim, both grabbing on for dear life. The kiss went from closed to open in seconds, and Marshall pushed her to her back. He crawled over her and felt her body with his large, cool hands, causing her to moan. She gripped his hair for a moment, and the next it was on his rear. His tailbone tucked under and he wailed in sudden anticipation. She reached over and unbuttoned and unzipped him, allowing extra room. He felt a strong pull, and began to pant with need.


	7. Chapter 7

"Marshall, I- we can't keep this up, out here anyways…" She smiled and he nodded, but pulled away.

"This- this is a terrible idea. We can't do this at all." He pulled away, some blush coming to his cheeks. He smoothed his hair back, biting down on the inside of his cheek. She rolled her eyes and stood after zipping him back up.

"Marshall, please don't do this. I want it just as badly as you do, and I trust that you can give it to me…"

"But… but Gumball! You can't hurt him like this. I- I think he really loves and trusts you. Don't do this to him." The words came out choppy as he lied through his teeth. He knew quickly this was a love triangle he was creating. He looked sick to his stomach. He turned around and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't forget about his thing with Fionna. Marshall quickly felt deeply ashamed of himself, and decided to just go home.

"He will never know! Don't be so down in the dumps, alright? Just… Let's go to your place." Her voice was sweet and almost sickly so. Marshall, now lightheaded, put up his umbrella and stood in a painful silence.

"Please, no. I'm sorry… No." He coughed and left, not even floating. With each step, he drug his feet. His knuckles were white as he gripped the pole of his umbrella. Half way there, he halted and looked towards the castle. Something was very wrong, and he felt it in his chest. Strained cries rang loudly in his ears, and he quickly rushed to the source. Prince Gumball.

The balcony doors swung open forcefully due to Marshall's panic, and he scanned the room, his eyes keen and vision sharp. They fell upon Bubba, breathing as if he had a ton of weight on his chest. The light was leaving his eyes. Marshall rushed to him and picked him up from under his arms, setting him upright. Long, razor sharp fangs sank deep into the white flesh. He used his arm to support all of Gumball's body. He was no longer dying, but not in good shape. Slowly but surely, the color came back to his skin. Marshall's typical poison was Gumball's life source. His cure, his addiction.

Gumball smiled slowly, after the pain subsided. His fingers tightened around Marshall's large forearm, and he moaned lightly in a mixture of relief and sexual tension. It surprised Marshall, and he opened his eyes as he finished sucking out the blood. Gumball crumbled into the vampire's arms weakly. He sighed and looked down at the pink boy with a gentle scowl.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you?" His voice came strong and rough, but intensely exhausted. "How would you have gotten through that if I didn't hear you dying? You're helpless and getting worse."

"I'm perfectly…" He moved to his bed pathetically. "Perfectly fine!" Gumball curled in, his eyelids sliding shut as goose bumps covered his skin. His fingers lightly itched his neck as the most wonderful feelings rushed up and down his body. Marshall looked down at him in his white briefs, shirt bunched up. His body glistened with sweat from an earlier fever.

"Perfectly fine my pale cold ass." He sat beside him. "The time in between withdrawals decreases each time. You and I both know that. I'm staying here and I don't care what any of your goofy fluffy people say." Exhausted, Marshall closed the curtains and blocked out all light. He crashed beside him and Bubba looked over at him.

"Sleep vampire. It's the day. You need it."

"I really do. I'm so so tired…" He closed his eyes, feeling horrible. He couldn't fall asleep, feeling like scum on the bottom of somebody's shoe. Gumball remained in his happy, peaceful bliss for hours. He smiled and day dreamed and read a book, unaware that Marshall was awake. Until he started to cry.

Gumball looked up suddenly with a fearful look. He turned his head to face Marshall, whose body jostled gently as he cried in exasperation. He was so disgusted with himself that he couldn't rest, and he couldn't rest to stop thinking. There he was, the pathetic thousand year old vampire, crying in shame. Bubba's throat tightened and he reached out.

"Marshall Lee…" The Prince asked smoothly, gently rubbing his side. The vampire tensed and pulled far away from the touch, sobbing harder. Bubba withdrew his hand and crossed his arms, afraid. "Don't be mad at me, please. I want to help you get to sleep."

The vampire slowly turned and looked Bubba in the eyes, huge bags under his own. He sniffed and Bubba touched the side of his face sweetly. It was very very quiet in the room, and perfectly warm for the vampire. He just need something to help him finally fall and stay asleep.

"What is it, Marshall? You seem like you have the weight of the world riding on your shoulders."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright Marshall." He agreed for his friend's sake, then curled around him for support. "How can I help you sleep?"

"I don't know, Bubba. Sometimes I just stay awake until my body and brain gives…"

Gumball leaned down and kissed Marshall's forehead lightly, then rubbed over his back. He asked a Banana Guard of a favor. Within twenty minutes, they had Marshall's beloved Hambo delivered to Bubba's master bedroom. The prince gave it to Marshall and twitched a smile.

"It's entirely precious that you have a little stuffed bear, Marshall. You make yourself out to be this horrible, angry, hot headed demon creature from hell, but you're not. You're much more than that. There are so many traits and characteristics about you. You're such a complex creature. You have the hardest shell and the sharpest bite, but the softest heart."

Knowing the words were true, Marshall's lips twitched up in a halfhearted smile. He was too tired to process words Bubba was saying, or even care about them at all. He didn't want to argue or yell. All he heard was soothing mumbling, which helped. He easily lulled the vampire into a deep, satisfying sleep. A strong forearm clutched the teddy bear tight to his body, and the rest of him lied so still he could have been mistaken for a dead man.

Bubba's heart melted at the sight of the big scary vampire curled into a ball of pure… innocence. He looked mysteriously perfect when he slept. His jaw was strong and he had a sweet dimple on his chin that matched the ones he got when he smiled. His mouth was slightly open, lips soft and lukewarm as air puffed in and out with each breath. He was big and strong, not as thin as he had been a while ago. Marshall was looking older now.

Bubba sighed and pushed away any hopes that Marshall would become more mature with decades that passed. They'd lived a long time, occasionally crossing paths. While Bubba ruled over his Candy Empire, he occasionally saw Marshall alone. He tried to make friends, but the vampire pushed him away. He was really good at that. Now, unfortunately, instead of becoming wiser and more mature with time, he remained about the same.

"Glob Marshall… I get it, sometimes things make us mad, but…" Gumball leaned against the headboard and pulled his legs into his chest, thinking. "That isn't any excuse for you to act like such a child about it. Why do you have to act like a toddler when things don't go perfect? Nothing is perfect. No plan, no person, no place, no pastry. Nothing." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, his lids now drooping. The poison drug had taken all his pain and anxiousness away, leaving his body and brain to focus on the vital needs.

After eating and drinking a large amount, Gumball settled on his side beside Marshall. He huffed out his mouth, kind of wishing Candy was here to talk to him. She might help him sort things out. Before he could even move to sit up, the powerful effects of the warm air and pleasure feelings knocked him right out. For hours, the pair slept quietly and heavily. Marshall was catching up on his rest while Gumball was nursing his body, which was now addicted to Marshall Lee. He could tell that it was worsening with each bite, but he had no idea of a cure.

Gumball woke during sunset, sweating and twitching in his sleep. He gripped the sheets and let out a small cry of discomfort. The worst feeling he'd ever known was overtaking him, and he needed relief fast. Bubba gripped his gut and wailed, startling Marshall. He woke with a frightened gasp and pulled off the bed rather quickly. Bubba pulled his knees up and bit his lip. The poison made feel excellent, but two of the many side effects were lust and angst.

The vampire stared at him for a long time, unable to identify any problems. Gumball looked a lot like a wild creature. He would have accepted just about anything or anyone to come and make love to him. Marshall blushed deeply and stepped back, suddenly unsure about all this. Bubba looked like he did during mating season, and there could be only one explanation. The venom.

"This stuff is turning you crazy, Bubba. I can't keep biting you. By the looks of it you're turning into a vampire and I don't want that. I'm sure as hell your fluffy people don't want that either. I refuse to bite you any longer, we have to cut you cold turkey. No more." He rubbed the back of his neck, taking pity on the poor pink bubblegum prince. He knew just how badly it hurt.

"Alright, we can try it, but I think I might die. Forget that, there's something much more important that I need now." He begged Marshall with his eyes, little sweat beads appearing at his forehead. He'd never felt so much pain in his life. He'd never been so helpless either. He couldn't manage to stand, or even sit up. Marshall Lee blushed and obliged quietly.

"You need a little something?" He asked, walking closer and pulling off the sheet. Next came the close and the undergarments. Bubba was already erect and huge, all ready to go. A loaded gun, cocked and ready, needing someone to pull the trigger. Turns out, the removal of the vampire's shirt and a gentle, playful brush over the prince's privates was enough to pull that trigger. Bubba, sensitive and easily impressed, lost it not once, but twice, and they had only just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

_I WARN YOU... **THIS IS A WEIRD WEIRD CHAPTER.** But then again, if you're reading this, you probably won't care. This is super smut at its smuttiest._

"Easy there, pinky prince…" Marshall chided quickly, noticing Gumball's shaking frame in the dimly lit room. He knew that feeling all too well, and sympathized with him. It was a need so intense, it provided only the sharpest and most agonizing pain in existence. Often Marshall would just bring himself to finish, but it was never any good. The need was always lurking, until the mating month was over. He'd never found another vampire during that time, thank goodness, or he'd be a father by now.

"I- I can't…! I need m-more of you… Please do me a few times, until you can't anymore." Gumball asked, arms covering his face as he panted and shook. Marshall gave in faster than he expected, prying off his jeans and johns. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Bubba's tight inner thigh to warm himself up to the occasion, then his toes curled and he stood.

"You better be real real nice to me after this…" He mentioned as he lifted Gumball's rear into the air. The Prince squeaked and resisted letting go again. Marshall smiled, deciding to challenge the boy. Bubba whimpered, hands now on the back bars of the head board. He gripped tight, trying to deal with the pleasure through squeezing the bars. Marshall waited until Bubba looked up.

"What's the holdup Marshall? Don't be such a jerk, please. All I ask is you help me out, just this once…" His face was entirely red and drenched with sweat. Marshall smiled, glad he finally had his secret lover's pure undivided attention.

"In about a week or so the annual mating season is coming. I'm really going to need you to help me out then, just like I am doing for you now. For a few days, I'll need to be at your side at all times. You'll need to be ready to take on anything I have to offer. Is it a deal…?" Bubba heard him loud and clear, and would do anything for relief.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes. Now for Glob's sake get yourself into me before I explode!" He watched as the vampire used a gentle hand to stretch the bubblegum man's entrance. He wailed softly and sexually, and it intensified as Marshall forced himself inside. Muscles rippled and strained as the pair began to go at it for the second time this week. Bubba's eyes rolled back and he finished again, his candy cum supply seemingly endless. Bubba cried out and arched his back, letting go onto his partner. Marshall shuddered and let it be, knowing they'd be at this for a while.

Hours. In order for any relief to be felt, constant sexual stimulation and actions needed to be ongoing for hours. The vampire was willing to work that long for Gumball. Their bodies, somewhat artificial with immortality, could withstand such strain. Bubba wasn't used to it, so he tired out at a much faster pace. His body tired but his mind wouldn't. As long as he needed, they would have sex.

Marshall eventually got a smooth rhythm going for Bubba, who was now quiet during the anticipation period. With each touch and thrust and grab and yank, he gripped tighter. Pressure built until he thought he was going to explode, and only then did Marshall give him the liberty to finish. And they would start again after ten minutes of rest, where Bubba would pant and Marshall would kiss his neck.

The clever vampire had found a few spots on Bubba's body where he was the most sensitive and the most ticklish. This helped to either encourage or hold of climax. Marshall came to conclusion that Gumball's body was like a game. He was easy to manipulate and please, as long as the player new what buttons to press and when.

The pair continued for hours, helping another along, except it was mostly Marshall helping Bubba, who lied there helplessly on his back, gulping air and groaning in pleasure. Every now and again the vampire checked over Gumball's body and parts, making sure everything was going and working as it should. He had gone limp hours ago, and was now sitting at Gumball's rear, using the closest thing they had to a penis- a thick, soft dildo smothered in some slick gooey substance. The vampire had given it to him as a gag gift long ago, and Bubba had kept it around- mostly so he could shove it up Marshall's ass when the pestery vampire stepped over the line. Marshall blushed as Gumball twitched and shuddered with every push in and pull out. The tables had definitely turned...

"Feeling good still?" He asked as he fondled Bubba, who was trying to drink in order to stay hydrated. He gulped down liquid honey, his version of water, and got it all over himself. It was hard to drink and be pleasured at the same time. Marshall's face was bright red as he wondered if he looked this pathetic during mating season. The pleasure couldn't stop until the true deed had been done. The purpose of mating wasn't for fun, after all.

"Y-yeah…" Bubba managed as he set the water down. He squeezed the pillow pathetically, the awkwardness of their makeshift sex toy gone with the wind at each drive into him. Marshall looked for the tell-tale signs of need to finish, and kept a steady thrusting pulse.

"I sure hope this is helping." The vampire said quickly, pushing the toy deep and tickling his side. Bubba squealed and let go again, soaking the mattress further. He let go of so much at a time, and had done so an unnatural amount.

"I need to stand up…" He croaked. The vampire nodded and pulled out the toy. The pink prince shakily got to his feet, leaned over the dresser, and croaked, "More."

"You're almost done… I know it's hard. Welcome to my life… And you have somebody getting you through it." The vampire grabbed a warm moist towel and held it over the stiff, sore privates. Marshall drove the artificial probe deep inside Gumball, who achieved orgasm and lost it into the towel. He screamed, clearly exhausted. It wasn't over until he passed out. The vampire massaged as he rested against the dresser, toes still curled up.

"This is what it's like for you?" He asked, drinking more fluids. Marshall chuckled and kissed a small birthmark on his bottom cheek, finding that it looked comically like a heart.

"Yes sir. Every mating season. It is a part of being a vampire, which I suspect the poison is turning you into. We'll have Fionna find you a cure as soon as possible, but for now…" He sighed, scanning the prince's pale pink body in its pathetic state. "For now we keep you alive and satisfied."

"This is why you never show up to my birthday party…" He mentioned softly, understanding now. It all made sense. This is why he could never go, and definitely why he never could explain his absence.

"Yeah. Kinda hard to show up like this, huh? Anyone who gives consent is subject. I can shift into any of their wildest desires. I can be anyone's dream mate. It wouldn't be good for me to go. Get a few fluffy ladies pregnant and give a few men sore bums. Not exactly a kind deed..." He blushed and rubbed the prince's back.

"N-no. I understand now. I- I am so sorry. Now…" He squatted gently. "More."

"Sir, yes sir." The vampire fully realized that this would be him in a few days, and it would be wonderful to have Gumball to help him. He wouldn't exactly be the one accepting the love making. Bubba took on a more feminine role naturally, so this is what felt best to him. Marshall would be the one humping, while Bubba was the one who enjoyed being humped.

It explained why he had been acting so slutty these past few days. He was trying to find a good mate. Every person he'd been around, his personality had shifted so they would be physically attracted. He blew out his mouth as he pushed the toy inside Bubba, who gasped. His knees shook and he cried out softly. Marshall moved it in and out for him, finding this kinda sexy in some odd, strange way.

"Oh!" He chirped, the time approaching moon rise. He tried to adjust his body for a while, still needing that perfect spot. Marshall used his powers to make Bubba float. The vampire pulled the toy out, earning a displeased and frustrated huff. "Put it back i-in…"

"Patience, needy boy." Marshall Lee guided Bubba's back to lean into the wall. Finally it was pitch black, an environment where Bubba's brain was most comfortable and ready for action. He lifted his knees instinctually, floating helplessly as Marshall pushed his torso to the wall. Marshall prepped their toy and once again draped the soiled towel around Bubba's legs, in a diaper sort of fashion. With nothing to hold on to, Bubba would be pushed to his limits, and hopefully over them.

"Empty… Empty…!" He whined desperately, begging for it. The vampire pushed the toy deep into Gumball's body, then pretended to thrust. The young prince countered each thrust, trying to make it more intense. Marshall saw what he needed and pulled it out again. Bubba began to sob in frustration. "Don't take it away…"

"I think it's breaking. Here…" He slid his own warm, stiff, thick self in again. Bubba wrapped his arms around the vampire and melted into him with glee. Never had he expected that. Once again, a real, living, warm, stiff, and heavenly thick appendage was shoved up inside him. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"M-mhmmmm…." He cooed, lifted his arms up and the vampire made Bubba lose the ability to float. The added weight made the thrusts so much better. It was more painful, the friction high and the size larger than the toy they had been using. Bubba gulped air to breathe, and occasionally belched. This was his bliss. So much raw relief. Finally, after the sixth hour had passed, Marshall made Bubba finish with such power that he passed out on his shoulder.

"Finally!" The vampire exclaimed with joy, no longer worried that he wouldn't be able to help his 'mate' reach an end. The vampire carried him around for a bit, easing him back to normalcy. A cool down, an expected leak of two different bodily fluids, and a slowing endocrine system. Hormone levels were decreasing, as was his heart rate and blood pressure. He was a mess, but finally satisfied.

As soon as his body relieved itself and all of his system was in a perfectly good, balanced state, Marshall did his best in giving the prince a sponge bath, drying him off, smothering his sore spots in healing cream, and clothing him in only a long shirt. He lied him on the sofa, knowing the mattress was now officially ruined with candy semen. He shoved a pillow in between his legs and knees, then threw a blanket over him.

Using his strength, Marshall swapped the mattress for one in a bed next door, and then helped Gumball onto it. He covered him up, bit his arm to insure his safety while he slept, then ran a bath for himself. He cleaned off, then ran a hand through his hair. He thought about Fionna first, then immediately talked himself away from her. She was a gorgeous young thing but her heart belonged to another.

He shifted to the next girl he had locked lips with. Candy Cotton. He frowned with discontent for her, and felt guilty for trying to cheat on Bubba… with his suitor… who was trying to cheat on the prince himself… who was also cheating on Candy with Marshall. He rubbed his eyes softly, feeling horrible. This had gone too far too fast. He had to leave to ensure Gumball with his ultimate happiness; Candy Cotton. He decided he'd leave tomorrow, but he couldn't. As long as Bubba was addicted to and dependent on him, he couldn't go anywhere.

Mating season was right around the corner. He knew he couldn't handle another empty sexless season. The more times he went without making use of his body, the less fertile and able he got. Soon he'd dry up, as to not experience the need any more. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the side of the marble tub, stuck in a sticky situation. Bubba needed to be happy and live a full life with Candy. She wasn't faithful though. Then again, neither was he. Marshall was the root of the problem though; the common denominator. Everything came back to him, and was his fault.

The vampire swallowed his fears and pushed them away for the time being, and got out of the tub. Now clean and refreshed, and tired for a nap, the strong and toned creature of the night towel dried his body and borrowed a pair of the candy man's sweats. He then crashed beside him, incredibly careful as to not wake him. He wasn't really in the mood for hours more of sex. He quietly fell asleep, worrying about the messy future, and hoping something would clear it up.

No such luck.


	9. Chapter 9

Bubba was the first to wake, in the early hours of the night. He was in a tremendous amount of pain from last night. Hours of constant pounding with the rubbed shaft felt great at the time, but bit him in the butt hours later. He shakily stood and moved into the bathroom, Marshall startled by it. The poor Gum man had to waddle to the bathroom, in so much immense pain. The vampire floated up and grabbed a cream to soothe the sores and went to the bathroom door.

He waited a bit, and when Gumball waddled to the door, the vampire extended a hand. Bubba inspected it, and pushed it away. He was a dirty lying cheating slut and he didn't want to keep this up anymore. Marshall huffed and lifted him, then left him to float in the air. Gumball gasped and watched as the vampire got his fingers thick with creamy goop and just rubbed in and out and all around the area. The pink bubblegum man went limp, groaning in pleasure.

"Mmmf." He grunted a little as Marshall healed his sore body, caking on the cream. Pathetically, he slowly got an erection. It was weak and half erect but certainly there. The vampire planted slow and soft kisses to his soft gum length, and gently dragged his tongue up and down, making Bubba shudder and twitch. He huffed and smiled, eyebrows coming together as his secret lover pleasured him. Soon he finished into the ground, and Marshall carried him back to the bed.

The vampire gave Bubba a candy Tylenol and put a cool cloth on his junk, then stroked his hair back mindlessly. The prince phased back into sleep, as did the vampire. Soon the pair were snoring away, Marshall curled to Gumball's body. Each hour ticked by, closer to the mating season. He would be all over Gumball all the time.

The demon vampire was alerted awake in the late morning when he heard… A really weird sound. It was as if someone was crying, but in a pained and stifled fashion. They were clearly upset and trying to hold it in, but the need to cry. It was hard to choke back tears.

"Gum…" The vampire's heart broke, then and there. Had he hurt Bubba in some way, and it alarmed him. He waited on edge for a response from him, hoping it wasn't cruel and somehow turned on him.

"I am… I am a whore. A slut, and a… A useless, cheating, lying piece of scum stuck to the bottom of a shoe." He broke out into gentle sobs, unable to keep it in. The vampire's ears twitched, and he blushed.

"That isn't it Gum." Marshall carefully rubbed his arm, eyes half shut as he looked upon him. Gumball was turning a light grey with a pink tone, losing is bubblegum bright skin tone. He was, in fact, turning. "It's about mating season, as I said before. Vampires go nuts with lust and don't stop until somebody's pregnant."

"That doesn't make any Globbin sense Marshall. It has absolutely nothing to do with me…!" Gumball struggled to turn and look at him, upset. His eyes were wet with tears.

"It does though, Gummy. You're changing a bit due to the venom. A bit of me is rubbing off on you. That includes the needs during mating season. It might hit you again, and I'll be here to help you through it. Also… your appearance is changing. You have fangs now and… and your skin is darker…"

"What!?" He jolted up, inspecting his body. He rushed to the mirror to inspect himself, then squealed. "You're right!? And- and- why do I look like a ghost!?"

"That… that's just a side effect. Vampires can't see themselves in a mirror. I'll call in Fionna."

"With me like this!? Oh no no no no I don't think so… She'll think we're… she'll know we're… she'll suspect something!" He covered his body with a sheet, blushing deeply. "She'll know."

"That we're having sex?" He questioned, heading for the door after dressing. "She'll have no idea. As long as you get rid of that soiled mattress that is now in the bedroom next door and make this place look like nothing ever happened, I'll tell her that it's my bites." He opened the door to leave and Bubba shivered. "Marshall? Please be fast. I'm unstable. I can feel it."

"Quick as lightening." He said, and took off at an astounding pace, headed right for the Tree House. Gumball quickly cleaned up their mess, sighing gently. He was turning into a vampire. He closed up all the curtains, then slid into the bathroom in order to shave and shower, and to reapply the thick creamy cooling medicine to himself.

Nearly an hour had passed when Marshall pushed through the door. He flew up to Gummy and grinned. The Prince looked over as the vampire hugged him gently around the waist, creating some butterflies in Bubba's stomach. This was genuine affection, not blind sex out of desperation.

"Cake knows just where to get the stuff. Fionna knows how to get it. It's in the wizard community, and they sell it as a 'just in case' first aid sort of thing. They'll be back in two days' time. You don't have to worry anymore. We'll get you all curled up and- er- ready for a date with Candy."

"Oh. Okay." Gumball blushed, pulling back away from the vampire with a hurt and confused blush. When he noticed the look on Marshall's face, he instantly sensed something was up. "What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on." He said passively, sitting down quietly. He was lying flawlessly. Not only had Candy tried to get into his pants a day ago, he also felt closer to Gumball than he usually did. The pink prince was a perfect partner.

"You'd better not be lying. What in Glob's name is the problem?" He demanded again, sitting next to the vampire.

"You're just… You're really attractive. And… and I wanted to ask you about when I get the wave of desperation. I was wondering if you'd let us go outside for it, in the woods. It can get a little rowdy if we're both powerful and needy. Plus, it feels better at night in the moon light. It's more natural and closer to instinct." He blushed sheepishly, replacing the lie with an embarrassing little request. Believable enough.

"Oh. Um… okay. Sure I guess, as long as you make sure that not a single soul will see us. I mean it. No one will respect me for such a scandalous thing." He responded, awkwardly realizing that the outdoorsy excursion sounded excellent. The vampire noticed his blush and bent over to kiss him.

"It'll be good. It'll be really really good, I promise. If we both get into the mood, then…" Marshall shuddered, hard. "We'll be unstoppable. Remember last night?"

"How could I forget?" His blush was turning his face and ears bright red, as he recalled every grunt and moan and scream and cry. He remembered the tremendous relief and sexual highs he achieved every time Marshall shoved the toy deep into his core. As he sat blushing, the vampire kissed his cheek.

"Remember how it felt the best at the end when I got excited for another round?" He inquired, making Bubba shudder. The pink prince leaned back and spread apart his legs a bit, allowing room or providing Marshall an invitation. The vampire smiled at how sweet he was, unable to restrain himself from the raw temptation of being made love to. It was absolutely fantastic.

"Sure, I remember."

"Well… I would be able to do that the whole time you need it." He smiled and Gumball nodded quickly.

"That would be incredibly excellent." He said gently. "It feels best when you're behind me and-" Gumball stopped talking and blushed apologetically, looking at the dirt. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"No, no. It's alright. But I am curious about why you kept the dildo I gave you…"

"Well, if you must know," He giggled, "I was saving it to shove it up your sorry ass, but… Looks like that didn't go in my favor." He smiled and Marshall laughed.

"I'm actually relieved you had it with you…" He chuckled, ears red. "You were a never ending needy pit, I couldn't get it deep enough fast enough with enough power for a long enough amount of time. My body was too tired to go on after about an hour." He smiled and Gumball hid his face into Marshall's forearm, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"I hope you'll be needy by the time I am again." He said, then pulled off. He went to lie down and Marshall smiled a bit.

"I do too." He looks at him as he walks off, feeling odd tension in himself. Marshall… Liked Gumball. He craved his attention and touch, his gentle scowling, his excellent sex. His gentle personality and comical headstrong ways. It hit him like a train, mowing him over and causing him to sit and rub his head.

"Marshall… What's wrong?" Gumball sat up, concern in his eyes. He was beautiful, sitting in the soft glow of the room. His new fangs glistened, eyes now a perfect magenta with flecks of blue left over. His skin was getting paler, and his body stronger. He had time before his heart gave out, which would be the point of no return. For now he was only a degree cooler than usual, but his vitals were still normal. He was a gorgeous man, and Marshall realized that he longed for someone who could put up with him.

He had had rough patches, especially with his most recent girlfriend Ashley. She had made his life miserable day in and day out. During the mating season of the year he was with her, he had politely requested she give him space that week, and even explained why. She hunted him down, and when he answered, it took all he had not to go at it full force. She then proceeded to yell at him for having an erection.

"I'm okay… just grateful I can have someone to count on during this upcoming season. And I'm especially glad it's you." He twitched a smile, lying again. Someone busted in through the door, and the vampire disappeared instantly. Candy hugged Gumball tightly around the neck, clearly distraught. Gumball blushed and hugged her, looking in the direction of where Marshall was. He found himself pondering asking her to go, because he wasn't sure what Marshall's deal really was, and wanted to know.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, my sweet candy prince…" She whispered, pressing their lips softly. It was quite the awkward angsty kiss, a strange smacking sound ringing out into the room. Marshall gritted his teeth, invisible and hiding behind a curtain silently. He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from shoving her out.

"C-Candy…" Bubba choked out from under her, blushing deeply. "What brings you in so abruptly?"

"What? Do you not enjoy my company anymore?" She asked, incredibly sensual. Her tiny waist and full curves made him weak. But… He found himself longing for something else. She was beautiful, but missing something. He touched her cheek and made himself smile.

"No, that isn't it. I am simply surprised… It's nice to see you…" Her long hair draped over his shoulders, and perfume hit him in a soft wave. He blushed, more used to Marshall's masculine scent.

"You know, I was thinking…" She said lightly, straddling his waist. "When you get better, I want us to take a trip away. A small vacation to get closer together."

"Well…" Bubba blushed, flustered. "I'm very very busy. I have tons of meetings and business to attend to. I- I'm getting worse, the poisoning is making me worse. It'll take a while for me to get better!"

"I can wait- I've got time. I've got lots of time." She leaned down and kissed him slowly, trying to turn it sexual. Bubba tried to pass himself off as being tired.

"Me too. Now, if you don't mind, I'm due for rest." He asked meekly, and she sighed harshly.

"Alright, alright. Until later…" She leaned forward and pressed their lips slowly, trying just once more to get him needy. She took his hand to one of her breasts, and Marshall cringed, angered. She was a lying cheating piece of dirt. Then again, Bubba was too. And he wasn't exactly a winner either.

"Until then." He kissed her hand and she straightened out. He smiled half-heartedly as she left, then frowned deeply. That was odd and awkward. He shivered and rubbed away his goose bumps, cold. She was kinda cold, but then again, it was almost winter outside. Candy bodies changed with the temperature. "Marshall?"

"I cannot stand that little witch. She is horrible- evil. I don't like her and I don't think she's good for you. I can be a better person for you. Wait- what? That didn't sound right." He blushed, perplexed. It was exactly what he wanted to say. He looked aside. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I do. But not really. Why do you hate her so much?" He inquired. "She has nothing to do with you and I thought you were friends with her!"

"Well, yeah. I was. But…" He gritted his teeth. "I get a bad vibe. It's gross." He grimaced, and Gumball softened.

"Are… Are you jealous?" Bubba asked with a slight smile, gleaming. He looked a bit proud, and Marshall simply looked like a deer in headlights.

"Uh… no! I'm not. I just… It's just… She's weird." He breathed out, eyes angry. He felt rage, a little betrayal, and a sudden exhaustion. "What time is it?"

"Morning." He said softly. The vampire's night.

"I'm tired. Can I take a nap here again?"

"Didn't you just do that?"

"I sleep a lot, especially when it's near mating season." He sucked in a big breath, and Bubba patted the spot next to him. The vampire floated over lazily and curled into the bed. Gumball closed his eyes and draped himself over Marshall in a quiet peace. Obviously, there was an unspoken agreement in the air. Neither wanted to admit the obvious. They were getting closer.

Marshall ran a cool hand up and down the prince's back, breathing softly through his nose. Momentarily, it looked like a bat's. Gumball sat quietly, comfortably nestled on the pale man's stomach. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. "You're hungry."

"A little." He yawned, and leaned over. His grabbed an apple and drained its color, then did the same to a few strawberries. Gumball lied carelessly in his tee shirt and johns. Marshall gave a small smirk and ran his hand over the light blue underwear, promiscuously on his bottom. He gave a soft gasp and the vampire smiled, satisfied.

"I apologize for not dressing in proper night time attire." He didn't bother checking his appearance in the mirror, and realized he hadn't done so in a long time. It didn't matter anymore. Marshall made him feel good and sexy, almost all the time. His cheeks turned red and he hid it in the covers.

"Well I dressed you, and I think you look hot." He said, almost like he was reading his mind. He wasn't though. He felt butterflies fluff up his stomach and he grinned wide. Marshall closed his eyes and went back to rubbing Bubba's back silently.

"You didn't dress me in much."

"I know. That's okay." His hand slipped under the bunched up tee shirt and he rubbed him skin on skin. Bubba shivered, a smile spreading across his face again. His brand new fangs showed with it.

"Okay."

The vampire rubbed on his friend until he fell asleep, body trying to save and collect energy for the splurge. Gumball stretched up and went to the mirror and smiled a little. He was a wreck; A hot mess. His hair was fluffed all crazy and he was greyish pale pink. His pearly white fangs sat perfectly over his lower lip as if they had done so for years. Bubba's ears stuck out further in a bat like form, similar to his secret lovers. His eyes were getting closer to red, but currently deep magenta. He cracked a smile at himself.

Bubba moved on from the dresser to the restroom and relieved himself, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. He admired his body for a moment, shocked at how it was so suddenly trimmed and toned. He flexed a bit and chuckled, amazed. A little vampire bite made him sexier than ever, and he felt good too. Extra confident and attractive, his brain allowing him a boost in self-esteem. It was important for mating season.

When he walked back out, he quietly put on his favorite band tee shirt, and a pair of red johns. He decided to wear his sexy underwear, wanting to be attractive to Marshall. He paused in motion when his own stomach growled, and he realized that he needed some substance to eat. He picked up an apple and inspected it curiously. He stuck both fangs into the apple, and instinctively, he sucked in the color. It was surprisingly good, and tasted like a sweet apple.

Bubba ate until full, then sat quietly. He stretched up, and long wings protruded from his spine, behind the scapulas. He stretched them far too, not even noticing that they had appeared. They were black and those similar to a bat. Gumball then stood and they retracted, back to invisibility. Bubba pursed his lips, then observed Marshall with his hands on his hips.

"Glob." He summed it all up in one word, knowing his feelings for the demon vampire were strong, and that there was nothing he could do to stop them. He thought about Candy, or, tried to. Marshall drew his attention away from those thoughts so easily. He twitched a smiled and lied on his side of the bed, watching Marshall's rib cage expand and compress with each breath.

The day passed slowly and lazily as usual, Gumball afraid of exiting his bedroom and scaring the candy people to their deaths. He dozed, read, wrote some reports, and made some calls. He requested through the phone that someone go and get Marshall's guitar. Orders were followed without question, at least out loud. Soon the guitar was left outside the grand master bedroom's doors. He quickly pulled them.

Bubba placed the guitar on its stand by the wall, then smiled, pleased with himself. Now Marshall could play music for him. Gumball turned his head, and suddenly dropped to his knees. He felt the horribly familiar feeling of withdrawal, shook like a leaf, and had to crawl to Marshall. He weakly jostled him awake, holding out his arm. The voice was powerless and pained. "Bite… Bite."

Startled by his state, the vampire pulled him close and sank his teeth into the side of his neck. Bubba immediately ceased his trembling. He grinned and chuckled in an exasperated way, getting his dose of venom. Marshall drank some blood, enticed by the smell and delicious texture. They gripped another tightly, nonsense thoughts drifting in and out. The continued biting didn't help Bubba, but it was the best he could do. Marshall couldn't let him die, and as soon as the girls came back with their antidote, he'd be right back to normal.

After a solid five minutes, Marshall pulled back and rested Bubba on his back. He was physically excited as his mind clogged up and he just lied in a happy, high state. The vampire shook his head and looked towards the window, taking Bubba's hand at the same time. He quietly mentioned to himself, "Hurry Fi. He's getting bad."

The moon rose high, the first time it had been full in a while. The light shining into the room was bright, and absolutely harmless. Bubba woke softly, eyes dilated beyond any natural occurrence. He shuddered and gathered the sheets in his fists. Breath heavy and labored, he made a soft rumble, unsure of how he was doing it. He swallowed hard, sweat dripping down his face, body hot and blood pressure high. He made a muffled screech as soon as the need hit him, and he instinctively spread out his legs, knees angled outwards. Bubba bit down onto his lip accidentally, eyes squeezed shut. His head was spinning and he felt weightless, empty, and throbbing.

The young prince's eats twitched at every little sound, including the heartbeats nearby. His wings stretched out far and his eyes had turned crimson red. His chest heaved as he looked around, feeling like he was going to implode. He had a job to do, a need to satisfy- impregnate or get pregnant.

"M-M-Marshall Lee…!" He loudly choked out, his underwear tight and constraining. His length had dramatically increased in length and width from its original size. He needed help fast. Now mostly a vampire, the royal Prince Gumball had gone into an inescapable, powerful heat. Not only that, it was his first. The strongest.


	11. Chapter 11

"Marshall, Marshall Lee…" He whispered coarsely, his body shuddering with need. He looked around the dark room, and managed to heave himself up. Erect and in heat. Panting, he walked to the bathroom in an attempt to calm down. He was dizzy and foggy, in pain and desperate.

He opened the bathroom door, praying to find Marshall there, but he had no such luck. Bubba gripped the wall and let out a loud sound of anguish, confused. Where had Marshall gone, and of all times, why now? He needed him now more than ever before.

Gumball slowly walked back to the bedroom and lied in agony until he could stand it no longer. He grabbed a pillow and held into his torso, squeezing it between his upper thighs. He lied back and moaned, trying to satisfy himself with the inanimate object, to no avail.

"AHH!" A piercing scream escaped Bubba's throat as a dark figure enveloped his body. He felt a sharp, burning sensation deep in his rear, then wailed in relief. Marshall had come to take him, and he'd never experienced anything sweeter. A confused and gleeful moan and grumble in Bubba's voice sounded into the air. It was dark and perfect, the sex going to be long, hard, and delightful.

Marshall wasn't satisfied with the location of their session, as he wanted to be out in the open. The reason was not only to get cool air and lots of space, but to purposefully be in the wide open. If satisfied a need for a thrill. Their loud cries would maybe or maybe not attract others nearby. There was a chance to get caught, and that was sexy.

The next time Bubba opened his eyes, he was in the middle of the grasslands, squishing a bed of soft grass and flowers. He was continually being pounded by his demonic lover, mind in a fuzzy, blurry whirl. He squeezed his eyes shut and spread his legs even further, accepting each blow whole heartedly. Marshall's shaft was thick, hot, and perfectly bent slightly to the right.

"It's about time you- you showed up." He managed, joking, vision blurry with the tears forced forward due to the pain and satisfaction. Gumball countered every single thrust with an equal shove back. Their bodies crashed every other second with great force. Their strength increased as vampires, and doubled with mating season.

"I… I was trying to hide- I got it earlier." He momentarily twitched and groaned, unable to speak. "The need. My need was too strong. I smelled you." He said, voice deep and verging godly. It didn't seem to come from his mouth. Bubba turned his head slightly, and got a little glimpse at his partner. He gasped a bit, but also smiled. This gorgeous dark man had transformed to his true, magical vampire-demon form. Large black wings protruded from his back, and his body was morphed into a monstrous, intimidating form. His silhouette was grand on the night sky.

"I was about to impregnate a pillow…" Bubba whispered, voice raspy. There was no way to describe how full of lust and angst he was. It was unnatural and unusual. He would have forced sex on just about anything. He needed it so badly that it felt truly as if he was going to die without it. "This is m-much better. Glob, this is so much better. You move, and breathe, and touch, and can get so deep…" Gumball arched his back up, pressing to Marshall, their torsos molding. Both were sweaty and strained, especially the beast Marshall Lee. He was like a feral animal, but was still sassy.

"Glad you didn't, the poor thing…" He nibbled the back of his bubblegum lukewarm ear, snorting softly. Bubba grinned and rocked with him again, the pace slow but actions violent. He needed more fire from his demon monster. The contact alone was great, perfectly in place. The young 'virgin' vampire prince needed everything Marshall had in him to quench his thirst for relief, and that required some defiance.

Bubba pulled himself away, a majorly conflicting action. It brought him huge amounts of indescribable, major pain. It was just like withdrawal; He felt so sick and weak without the source of comfort. He gripped his stomach and flopped onto his back, staring up at the man who bedded him, who made him feel so good. Marshall had a different physique, unnaturally so.

His entire self during mating season was a gorgeous, grotesque, scary, rugged, and muscular. Marshall was absolutely insanely beautiful. Gumball's eyes study Marshall from the tip of his head to as far as he can see. Gorgeous, damp ebony locks scattered across his forehead. Marshall's face was similar, but his body was morphed. He was unnaturally muscular, especially in his upper body. The gorgeous grey flesh wings extended as he climbed back over Gumball.

Marshall pinned his mate down, frustrated at him for trying to escape. He was making a loud grumble, and Bubba subdued to it, somehow understanding. It meant 'Lie back down and spread your knees, or else.' The pale pink man reached out and touched his face as he was pounded into mercilessly. His arms stretched up as he watched a very desperate Marshall work.

The vampires' bodies twitched and reflexes occasionally would be set off. Bubba's breath hitched in throat and he wailed as the gorgeous Marshall Lee groped him all over, including his pectorals, sides, and swollen package. Kissing was done where it was able to be reached- his pinkish face, hair, neck, collar bone, and shoulders. Gumball did his best to kiss back, still uncoordinated due to the sexual cloudiness in his head. After a few good minutes, Marshall began to show signs of struggle.

"I can't get deep enough, Bubs. I can't!" Though Marshall's length was nice and big, it was stockier, unable to reach the perfect pleasant depth he desired. He pushed Bubba's legs back, spread them, lifted them, but nothing worked. Bubba couldn't agree more; he too wanted Marshall deeper. Gumball gasped a bit as a sudden shock wave of pain ran up him, and his stretchy gummy vampire flesh rearranged to best suit their needs and satisfy their desires.

"Oh glob… There, there…" The small prince groaned, Marshall's tip past a natural barrier in Bubba. "Go! Go already!" He begged, toes curling as the creature above began to go wild, his pre cum leaking inside of his lover. Marshall flattened them and bit Gumball's neck, another act of dominance. He was the seme, the most powerful male, making his claim. Earning a small yelp of submission, the uke's eyes rolled back as he got yet another dose of the drug he was desperately addicted to. It was like heaven as it entered his system, and the fact that Marshall was already doing him was heaven in itself.

Marshall Lee gritted his teeth as he achieved his orgasm, and ejaculated into Bubba's warm, accepting body. He squirmed and as his top finished, he began to make one of his own. He leaned up, trying to get closer for a little assistance. The vampire kissed him softly, and pulled out. All that did was make Bubba cry in frustration. "Don't leave me-!"

In response, the vampire kissed down the pale pink torso, at first in pecks. They transitioned though from sweet, innocent kisses, to a long slide of the forked tongue. It tickled along his torso, making him nearly lose it. Gumball was determined to hold it back as long as he could, as he really wanted Marshall to work on him. Accepting the challenge, the vampire dropped back further, his face inches away from the prince's strained, swollen package.

The demon's soft breaths puffed over the vampire prince as he analyzed his plan. Carefully, the thin forked tongue licked off any bit of white candy trickling out too early. Slowly, starting from the tip, it spiraled its way down the shaft and grazed back and forth over Bubba's jewels. The prince twitched, all the time crying mercy. This didn't help him orgasm- it intensified the need to, and made it that much more difficult to perform. He was testing trust between them, because if Bubba could orgasm with a mouth on him, he could orgasm by any means.

The pale prince shuddered uncontrollably, a little blood leaking down his chin. He had accidentally bit his lip a few times while trying desperately to not pass out. He squealed and squirmed as the new intense torturous method was used. The mixture of warm saliva and the soft suction Marshall was supplying was over whelming, yet perfectly paced. He managed to sit himself up, and softly pet his lover's hair as he worked. He kept trying to will himself to let go, but it was too hard. He was thinking about it and needing it to come so badly, it wouldn't.

Gumball moaned continuously for as long as Marshall Lee worked. The desperation was all there, and he still wanted the big guy back inside him. After what seemed like eternity, the vampire closed his lips around the shaft and kissed. Occasionally he gave nibbles and tickles with his tongue, but when the seme himself got comfortable, Bubba was in for a ride.

Slowly but surely, Marshall managed to encompass the entire thing in his mouth. Bubba began to physically tremble, unable to keep up with this much longer. The pressure never stopped building, and he kept trying to orgasm, but it was the body's decision. It didn't feel quite right about this, and Marshall sure wouldn't just give Bubba what he wanted… Not yet.

"Please-! For the love of glob, it hurts…! Let me, let me finish! Let me!" He begged, tears brought to his eyes when finally the vampire let go with his mouth, then slid himself back inside of Gumball once more. The vampire indulged him by cradling him in his arms, rocking him, and sliding in and out slowly. Bubba's mouth gaped, and he finally stopped trying. His eyes slid shut and his muscles contracted. The orgasms were long, plentiful, and slow moving. The little prince needed extra aid, hiding into Marshall with each finish that was more powerful than the previous. The sticky sweet liquid splashed onto Marshall repeatedly, with every thrust the vampire gave triggering another finish. Gummy couldn't even find time to breathe.

Marshall helped him, eased him through each one step by step, over and over. When the poor prince got hitched or stuck, the vampire would whisper incredible things to him. Each word brought Gumball higher and higher until he reached another climax and buzzed in euphoria.

"That's my boy, oh yes… This sticky stuff of yours tastes so good…" He licked a bit from his finger tip slowly. "I've never met such a helpless, angsty little thing."

Carefully, Marshall rubbed the strained abdominal and reproductive muscles of his mate that had become overworked with the first mating season. Occasionally, a spurt of the candy fluid would splash in the grass, and Gummy would whimper. The grey vampire's hand squeezed the overworked appendage, distracting from the discomfort.

Prince Gumball belched softly and rubbed his stomach, having gulped a lot of air. He looked to his lover and twitched a smile, now purely exhausted. He crawled into the embrace of his mate, and the wings surrounded them both. It provided for camouflage, safety, and peace. The dominant mate was protecting and defending his weaker partner, as done so for millions of years by the laws of most mammals in nature.

After mating, the dominant male had to protect his sex partner. It was natural and instinctual, because the creature should have all the ingredients to carry a child. It was a simple ritual, sweet and soft. Bubba clutched Marshall's arm as he cooled down and his excitement died. The cool breeze made both of them shiver, and the winged creature gathered his mate and flew off into the night.

During the flight Bubba fell asleep, and the vampire stole a few blankets from the tree house. He was too tired to fly further, and settled down around Bubba in a small cave in the woods nearby. It was warm and dark in there, perfect climate for a long sleep. Marshall covered Bubba first, then spooned him and covered his own bare body. The pale prince turned in to face the vampire king in his sleep, and cuddled close for added warmth. The pair fell deeply asleep, satisfied and united as one.

This forbidden relationship was perfect… aside from the fact it was built off of an imaginary platform. Lies, affairs, dishonesty. It was an unhealthy, powerful addiction, both of them tied around the other's finger. A disgraceful, accidental love.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my freaking g-glob…" Fionna whispered lightly, clutching Cake silently as her eyes scanned the scene. She couldn't believe her eyes and looked over the pair of boys cuddling tight into another, sleeping.

"Those freaks took my blanket!" Cake said angrily, disgusted. She wasn't really angry that the two were naked on the floor of the forest, but that they had taken her blanket from the tree house and soiled it.

"Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball are lying on the floor naked from sex and… And all you're concerned about is your blanket! The blanket washes off but this- this doesn't wash off!" She whispered harshly, looking faint. Marshall was wrapped tightly around Prince Gumball, snuggled up sweetly. They snoozed beside each other in the most perfect way.

"Honey girl, this is stupidity at its finest. Fi, avert your eyes. Turn yourself around don't even peep. I don't want you gazing upon the man junk…" Fionna slowly turned around and put her hands over her eyes. Cake walked over to the boys and at the top of her lungs yelled, "Get your pretty little eyes open and wake it up!"

The boys jumped almost a foot in the air, completely back to human form. Marshall pulled him in close and wrapped his wings around him, eyes red and fangs bared in defense mode. Bubba clutched Marshall's body in fear. He kept his eyes closed and hid best he could, but his greyish pink complexion didn't really help him blend in. When Marshall saw it was Cake, he swallowed hard.

Well, this was awkward.

"We found the stuff…" Fionna said meekly, standing faced away, arms crossed. Guilt spread slowly across Marshall's face, and Gumball couldn't even take his eyes off the ground. Cake's expression was all anger and some relief, in the way that maybe she was right about something. Bubba leaned back into Marshall to cover him, and used the blanket to cover himself.

"So you have some explaining to do Marshall Lee, as do you, Princy." Cake sassed at them, and they nodded in the slightest. "They're decent sweetie."

Fionna turned around and looked again, her heart in her throat. She felt oddly betrayed by Marshall- She had turned to him countless times, heartbroken due to the man he was cuddling naked. She sighed and Cake looked at her.

"What the hell?" She asked, angry. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Fionna, Gumball and I-" Bubba leaned back into him, appreciative of what he was trying to do. "Gumball and I are in love." He said smoothly, eyes flickering up to see Fionna's flabbergasted gaze.

"You- You're in- You're in love?" She made a bit of a disgusted face. Gumball didn't deny, but looked up to see Marshall's face. Could he be serious…?

"I love Prince Gumball." He admitted again, the rough edged guy revealing a soft, gentle center. Cake gently took the potion from Fionna and handed it to Gumball.

"Well, alright then. Do what you must." She sat down and patted the ground next to her, and Fionna made a face, but sat down. Gumball blushed and took the potion, then drank it quietly. He sat back into Marshall and slowly, the warmth of his pink color came back. He opened his eyes tiredly and just listened.

"Since when…?" Fionna asked, voice heavy and dragging with each word.

"Since I had to visit him each night to bite him to keep him alive." He said gently, eyes soft. "I guess we kinda had an affair, but it got sentimental." He looked guilty and Gumball finally spoke.

"Marshall and I fought a lot, but that was because we felt threatened by each other. We always wanted to outshine, out do, embarrass the other. Now though I see the good in him. He loves well and wants to be loved. He's been looking for love for a long long time." He wrapped it up with that, and squeezed Marshall's thigh. "I need a shower and to get dressed. Candy is likely looking for me."

"Oh geez." Fionna stiffened. "She and you had a thing going. You cheated on her Gummy?"

"N-no! I didn't- I did not! Dating is different, we weren't in a relationship…"

"Does she know that?"

"No…" He blushed.

"Then it's lying. Gumball, do the world a favor. Break it off with her and stay with Marshall, alright?" She smiled lightly, seemingly pale. "Candy is a really sweet girl. She's smart and kind and cool and… great. Be nice to her about. We ran into each other the other day and I don't wanna see her hurt."

"Alright." He said, guilt deep in his chest. He looked down on the floor. "She's such a good person and I don't wanna hurt her, but Marshall…" He turned and tilted his chin up. The vampire's lips gently touched his, and he turned a warm pink color. He turned red, and closed his eyes.

"That's enough. Thank you…" The cold blooded man smiled, and Bubba squirmed.

"I could really go for some clothes. I would really like that… Yeah, like now."

Marshall dropped his gaze and nodded instantly, then collected him in his arms. He kept him covered with the blanket, and touched his head sweetly. Cake sighed and nodded. "So… What do you have to say to Fi and I?"

"Thank you, so incredibly much. I'm not going to die for now, because of you."

"Well, that was-" She said harshly, eyes rolling back before being cut off by Marshall.

"Bubs is really tired. Excuse him. I wore him out and he's exhausted. Thank you so much for everything, Fionna. And Cake. He's gonna be okay now, because of you. Thank you, so much. Saving his life saves mine."

"Oh, uh… Okay." Both Fionna and Cake blushed, flattered by the sincere appreciation the usually ungrateful vampire had for them, and for the pink prince. Marshall turned to a bat and took Gumball back to his house to get cleaned and dressed. When they arrived Marshall was thanking glob it was a cloudy day. Bubba turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Did you mean it? Were you serious about what you said about loving me?" He was stark naked and desperate for answers. "Please, I need to know right now."

"Um, did I mean it?" Marshall paused and Gumball's heart fell right through the floor. He was afraid of what he would say. "Yeah, I meant it. I love you… You're mine now. All mine." His lips curled up in a smile and they kissed. When they pulled away, Bubba paused with a slight frown and touched Marshall's arms.

"So the mating season passed? How did it come and go so fast?"

"You know, I don't know." Marshall said with a shrug. "I guess cause we were two vampires in heat during the mating season we were able to balance each other out. I dunno. I just feel so good. My glob, you are so incredibly attractive to me."

"Oh, uh… Thanks. Even though I'm a guy?" He asked, studying Marshall's red eyes with the deepest attraction. Bubba loved the man who used to be his greatest enemy.

"Yes, duh. Can I ask you a really important question? Are you really leaving Candy for me? She really liked you, and you seemed crazy for her…! Please… Just- I don't wanna go ruining everything you've started. Please… I mean it." Marshall sat down, afraid of being left behind.

"Yes. I'm leaving her for you." He said simply, blushing. They understood now that whatever weird relationship they had was good. They had become kind and accepting. Not only that, the sex was phenomenal and easy. They had a knack for making the other partner feel good. No pressure or pain, all pleasure.

"Well, okay. Does it have to be official? Do we have to announce it to your kingdom?" Marshall floated above them, and Gumball gasped sharply.

"My kingdom- The people have no idea where I am-!" He began to panic, but a soothing hand gripped his shoulder.

"Relax. Your kingdom will go on fine without you for a few hours. Just relax please." He lowered to his level and Bubba watched as the vampire kissed him and lead him to the bathroom.

"I can't shower here, I need the special water. That's okay…" Bubba put on some of Marshall's clothes then smiled. He looked sweet, dressed in a loose plaid red and grey button up, along with some athletic shorts. The vampire kissed him gently, then took him back to the candy kingdom.

Once the duo arrived at the castle, Bubba took a shower in his honey-water and Marshall took a bath in the plain water. Marshall sat quietly from the tub, eyes flickering over the man of gum through the glass doors. Gumball put Marshall's clothes back on, because he liked the way they smelled and felt. Marshall wanted desperately to sit with Bubba and just cuddle him, but there were things to do, people to meet, and places to go.

When both boys were cleaned Gumball rushed to the door, already looking busy. He scrambled out and Marshall pulled him back in. Slowly, he kissed and undressed his lover, earning a few confused grunts.

"Marsh- Marshall, I- Oh… I have to uh, uh… Go!" He gave a weak complaint. Marshall giggled.

"In my clothes? I don't think so bud…" He reached down and swatted at his butt, then helped him get dressed into some of his own, more suiting clothes. They were more expensive and soft, but something about the scent and the warmth Marshall's old things was more enticing and attractive. It was annoying to take them off.

Marshall leaned down softly to kiss Bubba goodbye for the moment when there was a loud and urgent knock on the door. The vampire moaned and disappeared in thin air while Bubba went to answer the door. Standing there was LSP, looking a bit distraught. Gumball's eyebrow shot straight up.


	13. Chapter 13

"G-Gumball, I desperately need to have private conversation with you… Over private matters…" He locked eyes with Bubba and the pink prince was truly taken aback. LSP's British accent was thick and strong, and often found attractive by many.

"Oh, uh… Of course…" He nodded quickly. "What of…?"

"Bloody hell Gumball, I cannot just go saying things in front of everyone…" He said harshly, and Bubba sighed. There wasn't anyone nearby, except for Marshall. Bubba inspected the heavier prince, who looked… scared. He guided him to a surely private room, and sat.

"What's up? Is everything okay?"

"No, Gumball. Nothing is alright. I-" His jaw clutched tight. "I can't keep this from you anymore!"

"What…? LSP, I don't think I understand." He said, studying his body language. Nervous and somewhat excited.

"Of course you do not understand. I haven't lumping told you what is wrong!" His lumps crawled with anticipation, and fear. "Bubba, I swear I do not lie. I saw Marshall Lee the Vampire King kissing Candy Cotton the other day. That little perfect woman is absolutely a cheat. I didn't like her from the beginning. There is something all wrong about her." He blew out, nervously tapping the table. His eyes couldn't meet Gumball's. The pink prince's jaw tightened this time.

"Are you sure? When did you see this?" There was some fire in his eyes, and LSP choked on his words.

"I- Uh, er… It wasn't too long- Maybe a week ago. And- and yes, I am one hundred and ten percent positive that it was Marshall Lee and Candy."

"Why on glob's glorious earth did you not tell me this earlier?" He stood and glared down on LSP. The purple prince tried not to squeal.

"Truth be told, Prince Gumball… This really is none of my business and certainly is not my fault. I did not want to get into it but I am your friend I do believe. You deserve to know. Okay? Now do me a favor and calm yourself." He watched Bubba as he held his head in his hands. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry, Bubba."

"It isn't your fault. There's no need to be sorry." Bubba calmly walked out and once he was no longer in the view of LSP, he sprinted for his bedroom door. There he found Marshall on his back, on his bed. His fists were tight at the ends of his stiff arms.

"Hey, Bubs. Back so soon?"

"You're a player, Marshall. Fionna, me, AND Candy?! Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you took every girl you've ever met home with you…" His words hit Marshall harder than a slap across the face and burned worse than a wooden stake in his heart.

"B-Bubba… Slow down- What did LSP tell you!? Let's talk this through, don't be so harsh, please…" He felt tiny, and cornered.

"Well, he decided that it would be the right thing to do to tell me that you and Candy were smacking lips-"

"SHUT UP!" Marshall wailed, crying. "Don't you even start this with me. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm constantly roaming around and making people kiss me! I'm not! They come to me- And you have absolutely NO right to yell at me for cheating. We weren't even really anything, sneaking around her back. She snuck around behind yours, and that doesn't really surprise me. She was looking for more than you were willing to give, so she came to me. Sex is worse than a kiss..."

"What's wrong with you to let this bundle of lies get so out of control?! All of this is your fault- If you were never here it would have been fine, just she and I together!" Bubba barked back. Marshall's eyes filled with tears as Gumball continued to accuse him for the mess.

"It was mating season, and it is physically impossible for me to deny kissing and touching. I knew it was wrong and I managed to back off. I'm really really sorry I cheated on you when we weren't even together with Candy." He huffed. "She kissed me. It wasn't like I was seducing her... And maybe there's something wrong with the both of you. Faithfulness isn't a quality either of you possess…"

"That isn't the point Marshall! You let it happen!" He yelled louder, forcing the vampire to go into defense mode. "I'm mad betrayed me- not only me directly, but through Candy as well! You're a lying cheat, Marshall. How many other girls have you-"

"Stop. Stop. How hypocritical can you be!? You ass hole, you cheated on Candy with me, and she cheated on you. There's nothing I can do about that. But you have all these loving candy people that are absolutely dying to get into bed with and woo you… I bet you've bedded a hundred of your people, you and I both know how lonely it gets…" Marshall's words were very strong. Bubba flinched.

"That's where you're wrong though, Marshall. I- You…"

"What?" The vampire spoke quickly, about ready to just call it quits. He hated the fact that Bubba was blaming him for everything. In reality, he was scared. The situation was so scary- so wrong and distasteful. He felt like garbage and knew he was a screw up. He felt betrayed and confused and didn't want to blame himself. He shook a little, lower lip quivering.

"I- The reason- Marshall, I'm sorry. The real reason I'm upset is because you're the one I want, not Candy. And I'm mad that you kissed her because you were my first… I think I'm jealous, actually. J-jealous that you kissed somebody other than me. I want to be the only one you love." He blushed crimson red and sat. "I'm so sorry, Marshall. Please, please forgive me. None of this is your fault. We all are to blame. Please accept my apology."

"There's only one way I'll forgive you, and even then I may not be able to. Actually, two ways." He looked up and Bubba nodded.

"Anything…" He nodded softly and knelt down in front of the vampire. He sighed, seemingly frustrated with how harsh Bubba had been to him.

"One- you never, ever scream at me ever again. Never dump the blame, never make rash decisions. Two, you break up with Candy, right now." He looked him straight in the eyes. Bubba nodded and hustled off to find the girl and bring the craziness to a close. On his walk there, he slowed down, feeling sick out of nowhere. He had to sit down, knowing he had severe nerves; He was very afraid of breaking Candy's heart. He gripped the bench and tried to keep the nausea at bay.

"I can't just d-ditch her…" He whispered, eyes scanning the towns square. When he saw her standing beautifully in a red dress, his heart sank yet managed to jump right into his throat. He stood to walk over to her, but was forced right back down onto his butt. Dizzied, he just called her name. "Candy!? Hey-!" She noticed him and smiled, then moved closer. She sat beside him and hugged him, then rested her hand on his upper inner thigh and rubbed. He squirmed, turning green. It must have been about ten in the morning.

"Oh dear me, what's wrong, Gumball? Are you okay?" She looked deep into his eyes, and he tried not to cry.

"Candy, I don't want you to hate me. But-"

"But what?" She asked him, voice so bitter and cold it brought fear to Bubba's face. He gulped.

"I'm breaking up with you. This just won't work out… I don't really feel it, and I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me…"

"You found someone else, didn't you!?" She screeched, causing Bubba to almost hurl. He was barely hanging on as it was, suddenly overcome with illness. His body shuddered under a huge case of the cold chills.

"N-No, I mean, yes! I mean, I'm so sorry. Some things c-came up. Ohh, please…" Bubba groaned in agony, and Candy stood up. She grabbed Gumball by the shirt collar and yelled in his face.

"I will NOT let you get away, this time, my sweet bubblegum prince. You're weak, and I am too strong for you to stop! This could have gone better… But I refuse to let you escape my grasp. You're heroine brat is already taken care of, and it'll be like you never left…" A hideous cackle escaped her throat and she lifted the prince off of his feet. Wide eyed, he grasped her wrist and looked into her eyes. They were… cold, and definitely evil.

"No… Oh no… Ice Queen!?" Gumball realized quickly what was going on- this wasn't the first time the wicked woman had pulled a stunt like this. "HELP!" He screamed. Using her wizardry, she changed herself into a different person entirely. Body, voice, and personality. She had successfully fooled everyone completely into liking her, especially poor Bubba.

Bubba fought to stay awake, not willing to leave himself with her. He knew exactly what she'd do to make him hers, permanently. She'd done it many times before. As soon as the Ice Queen captured him, she'd strip him and force herself on him, using her powers to hold him down. No one knew of this because he refused to tell, due to how incredibly embarrassing it was. She had never been successful, because he was awake to defend himself. Now, his vision was blurred and he could barely breathe.

He was so entirely fearful and ill that he collapsed in her grasp, and she lifted him like a prize she had won after a long, tedious effort. Finally, the prince she had always wanted was hers… Unconscious, vulnerable, and attractive as ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Marshall, concerned that Bubba hadn't returned to his room at a reasonable hour, went looking for him. He wandered the castle, then the kingdom, confused and concerned. He asked the staff, the citizens, and anyone passing by. After a long amount of time had passed, Marshall just sat down and played with a bracelet he had been wearing.

Among everything, he felt confused. Prince Gumball had attacked him, blamed him for splitting up Candy and he on purpose. That hadn't been the case though, in fact, he was only half the problem. He seduced Gumball and even made himself the secret lover. On the other hand, Candy had been the one to kiss him. She instigated and Marshall stopped it.

Of course though, he felt immensely guilty for ruining Bubba's chance at true love. Of course, he maybe thought Gumball would finally tell Marshall he loved him, but they had a long way out before any of them truthfully fell in love. They needed to spend serious quality time together, learn more, and build a deep, passionate relationship.

Marshall's heart stopped in an instant, as soon as he realized why Bubba might be gone so long. Not due to the break up taking a long time, or to the search to find her, but to the fact that they might have made up. The vampire began to pace in anticipation and fear, itching with worry. As mad as he was at Gumball for being such an ass, he couldn't imagine life without him.

He continued his search for the prince, but had no luck. He sat quietly on Gumball's master bed, simply praying he'd be back by the next morning, but was dead wrong. No prince Gumball, anywhere. When the clock stuck twelve the next day, Marshall began to fear something other than the fact that prince just ran away. Something was seriously wrong

At the Ice Queen's fortress, Gumball slowly came to. He looked all around, and instantly noticed he was chained to the bed by his ankle. He slowly sat up, and just that motion was enough to make him hurl over the side of the bed. Bubba groaned softly in pure misery as the Ice Queen shuffled around nearby. His eyes scanned the iced room, and when they fell upon Fionna and Cake frozen solid in the corner, he got sick again.

He clutched his stomach and breathed lightly and shallow, unable to get a good deep breath. When he looked down, he found himself disrobed to lilac colored underwear, and covered in hickies. He cried softly, fearing the worst. He didn't have frost bite yet, but was so stiff from being cold. Finally, he choked out some words.

"Ice Queen? I need s-something to eat… Please." He could barely sit up, so unbelievably cold. "Honey too, please… To drink of course."

"Yes, yes. I will get you your food and drink. After you eat, I have big plans for you… For us." She cooed, and Gumball blinked. Again? Hadn't she already- while he was unconscious? The prince reached down and checked his manhood, and sighed softly in relief. His member was still bubblegum pink, and warm. She hadn't taken it upon herself to abuse him just yet.

Shivering, he managed to get the one light blanket around his body. He knew Fionna couldn't see or hear him, and he was glad. He was about to be raped by the Ice Queen, and didn't want anyone to have the burden of knowing but himself. When the queen came back, she handed him cold food and old sticky solidified honey. He ate what he could, and what was edible, then placed the plate and cup aside.

The Ice Queen stripped in front of Gumball, and he sat back, uninterested. The frown on his face couldn't have been deeper, and he looked to the window. He had to keep mentally strong if he was going to get through these several days, maybe weeks, of abuse. His mind wandered to somewhere else as he blocked out everything that was about to occur. He thought only of Marshall, and what he would do when he got Gumball to safety.

Subconsciously, Bubba was able to feel himself be undressed and touched. It was so cold it burned, but he was somewhere else and not paying any attention. Attention was what Ice Queen wanted, not sex, but this was her way of trying to get it. If he indulged her by crying and screaming and speaking with her, then she'd get what she wanted. He couldn't let her get what she wanted.

With each minute his body became more and more rigid. He leaned over, teeth chattering, light headed. At this point, he was desperate to pass out again. He lifted his head and brought it upon the table hard, just enough to blur everything going on. It kept him from throwing up again and helped him escape mentally. He lied still and motionless as he felt his body being messed with.

Suddenly there was a screech that made Gumball himself flinch. The Ice Queen was no longer anywhere near Bubba, and something crazy was going on. Through blurred vision, the prince saw a huge ball of fire explode, and he passed out completely. Who better to save them then the Flame Prince, who was enraged and twice as powerful as the Ice Queen? She often left him alone when it came to picking on helpless princes, because he was certainly not helpless.

"You- You sick sick creature!" He yelled, tears in his eyes. He had expected to see Fionna and Cake frozen solid, as it wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence. But Gumball, naked on the table, tied down, covered in icy bruises… That wasn't something Flame could let go. She had crossed the line way too far this time, and if he didn't kill her, she'd be imprisoned for as long as the bubblegum prince decided.

The Ice Queen was no joke though when it came to fighting. She was incredibly strong and psychotic- she could not feel empathy or pity. She lost it when she put on the crown hundreds of years ago. She sent icicle stakes at the boy of flames, and one stuck perfectly in his stomach. He fell to his knees and choked on a scream, pain blurring his mind. When the icicle melted though, he was able to rise and escape her next blow.

Flame Prince dodged ice bullets and spears, as well as snow that felt like acid on skin. Tiring quickly, he knew he had to finish the fight before she destroyed him. He mustered everything he could, and sent a white and blue ball of the hottest flames at her body. He scorched her hair and dress, then knocked her out with a powerful hit to the head. By the time the fight was over, the ice mountain had melted down to a small hill.

Once she was down, the prince of fire could barely stand. It was windy, and moist due to all the water he had just evaporated. His colors were dull and he was weak, but he had rescued three people. One from severe abuse. That was his next instinct instantly- no matter how much he hurt, he needed to find Bubba. He finally found him lying in a puddle of water, and yelped instantly. His skin was intolerable of the water as well.

Flame Prince scooped him up as quickly as he could, then held him to his lukewarm form. He knew he couldn't make it to get help with a full grown man in his arms. He looked for the ice block containing Fi and Cake, and used his last ounce of heat to melt them free. He passed out holding Gumball into his body, trying to protect him to the best of his ability. He fell into the ground, and Fionna saw the pair in their injured state. She scanned the Ice Kingdom, eyes wide.

"Holy freaking great glob!? Oh, oh my glob… Flame! And- Gumball!?" There was definite panic in her voice, totally having no idea what went on. Cake quickly enlarged, Fionna jumped on her back, and the cat scooped up the boys. It took ten minutes to get back to the kingdom. Immediately, Cake set Flame Prince into the fire place, then yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I need a medic for this boy stat! He's really really jacked up. Poor honey…" She thoughtfully used her fluffy tail to cover his private parts, and her warm fur to heat him up. Doctor Icecream and Nurse Poundcake instantly swarmed and scooped up the prince of gum, taking him to the medical room. The first gave him an IV, then warmed his body with blankets and sunlight. He slowly relaxed, going from rigid to flexible once more.

The only way to heal his head was to clean and repair the split skin at the back of his head, then wrap him up. They checked his vitals and did a full body exam, instantly determining that the Ice Queen had seriously, brutally, and sexually abused the prince. They ordered for her arrest, and hundreds of Banana Guards marched out to arrest and imprison the Ice Queen for her sickening actions. There was something else though that they couldn't quite pinpoint.

Flame Prince healed within ten minutes of being in his element, then crawled out and demanded to be taken to Prince Gumball. Agreeing to the terms, and knowing that Flame had saved Gumball, the doctor allowed Fionna, Flame Prince, and Cake to sit in with him as soon as he woke up. Fionna, while they waited, closed her eyes and kissed Flame carefully on the lips. She was wearing her charmed charm bracelet, which gave her immunity to fire and heat.

"You saved us… I don't know how, but you did it. You were so brave, and I couldn't thank you enough." She hugged him tightly, then moved to Gumball. She held him in his arms closely, pulling his body into her lap. The nurses and doctors seemed to be fussing in the background, distressed over something. Fionna attributed it to being their reaction to seeing just how ruthless the Ice Queen could be to innocent people. Carefully, she held the prince, ignoring his nudity. He needed someone right now, and she gladly provided him with the tender care.

About an hour passed before the doors slammed open with such force that one of them fell off the hinges. Marshall Lee raced over to the bed, sobbing. He seemed burnt from the sun, but didn't care a bit. Bubba was his number one priority in the entire world right now. He was awake, but resting with his eyes closed and his head on Fionna's shoulder. When he heard the cries of his lover in distress he sat up, eyes opening, stirring to life.

"M-Marshall… Marshall Lee…" The injured bubblegum prince moved to the sound of the vampire, and he scooped him up out of Fionna's arms. She moved over to the Flame Prince, said a soft good bye to Bubba, and then left with him and Cake. Marshall sobbed as he inspected Bubba's body, sore, bruised, frost bitten, even melted from the water. The vampire could barely contain his anger, his fear, and his intense sadness. "I'm okay, now. Don't beat yourself-"

"This is all my fault! I should have gone with you, and I shouldn't have held that stuff against you!" He pressed Gumball into him closely, and the prince gave no sign of objection.

"-up. None of this is your fault." He pressed their lips softly. "I'm just glad you're here for me. Everything worked out…"

"N-no! No, I can't just let this go. What did she do to you?" He asked, serious as hell. Bubba inhaled deeply, and whispered so quietly, he couldn't really hear himself. Marshall turned pale and rocked him softly, tears rushing down his face. He failed to protect the man he loved.

"Marshall?" Gumball spoke soothingly, eyes half closed.

"Yes, buddy?" The large hands of the vampire rubbed over Bubba's pink flesh, keeping him nice and warm and comfortable.

"I love you. I want to marry you as soon as I'm able. I- I have something incredibly important to tell you." His voice was sleepy and slow, due to his head injury and how warm and toasty he was with the man he loved. He pecked Marshall's arm, picturing the wild red blush that was on his face.

"I love you too, Bubs. More than anything. And- Yes. I'll marry you, as soon as you're able. What is it that you have to tell me?" He buried his nose and lips into the prince's soft, sweet hair, then rocked him some more. Bubba rested a hand over his stomach, thoughtful about how he should word his answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Gumball sat quiet for a while, eyes focused on the candy stripes of the hospital table. He looked grim, and it made Marshall's pale skin turn nearly white. The young prince quickly began to cry, emotional, unable to keep his feelings at bay.

"I've gotten pregnant with your child." He could barely say it, way way dizzy. He felt that he was going to throw up again, but Marshall came to the rescue. He leaned him back and pressed his temples, distracting him from his nausea. He looked into Marshall's red eyes, confused.

"Glob, I'm so glad…" He smiled a bit, and Bubba smiled too. Marshall was taking this all better than he could have hoped. "A child, huh? Now we can be together, and no one will question our love. I'm so happy right now…" He giggled, then held his tongue when he saw Bubba break down and cry.

"This isn't going to work, Marshall. I-"

"It'll be fine, Bubba! Please don't worry about what others will think, or how it will affect us, because it'll all turn out okay in the end! Either way we'll have a baby and we'll raise it together. You can teach the kid to bake, and I'll teach 'em to play the guitar-"

"Please stop…" Bubba began to cry, terribly upset by something.

"Bubs, it'll be okay!"

"N-no! It won't be okay! Nothing is going to be okay! I cannot physically have a baby, Marshall! I'm made of a sick mixture of human flesh and bubble gum… You're body and- er- sperm, although long dead and magic, is organic! My gumflesh concoction is not going to properly mesh with your organic matter!"

"I d-don't understand then! How did you even get pregnant if you have male anatomical features!?" He asked, desperate for answers and scared for the baby.

"While I was a vampire, my body created an organ for growing and holding a baby, very similar to a woman's uterus. I'm guessing the sperm turned to eggs inside my makeshift organ. My body and mind needed to impregnate or get pregnant. And because it was being… er…" He blushed. "Taken control of, it desperately changed biology. I guess I'm asexual, as my body's flesh is mutated and… stretchy. Easily changed." Bubba was clearly upset.

"I- If your body can do that, I'm sure the baby will be okay… I'm sure it will!" He said, sounding heartbroken, not wanting to destroy the beautiful baby they'd made.

"We have to terminate the pregnancy as soon as possible, or things could go very very wrong. The baby could be severely impaired, handicapped, mutated, or even dead by the time it's born. I could die while trying to give birth to it! I- I can't do this M-Marshall. I don't want to risk a life, or mine."

"You'll end up killing it if you terminate the pregnancy, so what's the point? We should at least try. If it dies, so be it. It wasn't meant to be. At least we'll know in our hearts we tried…"

"Did you not hear me Marshall!? This pregnancy could kill me! My body is not cut out for this… I'm majority male! I have no breasts, no nice big hips, and no vagina! I am not physically or mentally strong enough, and am in no shape to give birth…! I just can't, Marshall Lee…" He sobbed hard, shaking. "I love you and I love this baby inside me, but I can't let it be born sick… I can't let it die and die alongside it, leaving you alone… I just can't."

There was a long quiet as the conversation came to a close and Bubba simply quivered and sniffled. Marshall rested a hand on Gumball's stomach and rubbed, and Bubba put his hand over it. For some time the vampire seemed to be in thinking mode, but after running through all the options… It wasn't worth the risk.

"We'll have the baby removed. I can't risk your life knowing that the chances of success are so low. When can the procedure be done?" He was truly crushed, but deep down the vampire knew what the right thing to do was. He cried silently as Bubba sobbed, so angered and emotional.

"Probably tomorrow morning, but I don't want them to hurt our b-baby! I love our baby, I love you, I love what we could be-!" He wailed, clutching tightly to his stomach. He was determined to protect the unborn child, as he felt the motherly hormones running through his veins, in his blood. He looked deeply into Marshall's eyes. "But it's the right thing to do… Right?"

"Absolutely right. None of this is your fault and I'm so sorry you have to go through this turmoil. Just focus on me, right here, okay?" He pressed their lips and distracted Bubba from the horrid thoughts pushing at his mind. If he got to thinking about it, he'd definitely throw up. So Marshall rocked him and kissed him and talked mindlessly to him, easing his worries until he fell deeply asleep.

Once he was asleep, the vampire broke down into a fit of sobs. They were quiet but frequent, full of hurt and devastation. He loved Gumball and their baby more than anything he'd ever known. He knew that things were moving unbelievably quickly- They made love, fell in love, conceived a child, and were going to get married soon. It seemed to be perfect, but there were so many complications.

Marshall Lee simply sat quiet after a good ten minutes of crying, then began to think unbelievably hard. How could he save the baby? He thought about turning him vampire again, but that wouldn't help. It'd only make him a permanent vampire, and he knew Bubba didn't want that. Plus, it wouldn't do any good in helping his body change its chemical make up to be compatible with the baby.

Next he thought of using some sort of demonic magic from the Nightosphere, but it wouldn't do any good. None at all. Bubba would still be made of Gum. If he turned human, he still wouldn't have the correct anatomy to give birth. If he changed Bubba to be a woman too, the vampire child would poison his blood and kill him within days. There was nothing on Aaa that could help them except a surgery to remove baby, and maybe a potion to help them forget it never happened.

Bubba slept the entire night through, and Marshall simply watched as his beautiful boyfriend slept without a dream. It was quiet and peaceful as the hours passed. The next morning, Marshall hadn't slept a wink, a poor Gumball was stirring awake. His eyes opened and he looked around for Marshall.

"Hey buddy. The nurses are walking around kinda crazy, prepping. The doctor set the time for nine this morning. It's about eight thirty right now, they just wanna get it over with for you. Don't even think about it." He whispered softly, trying to relax Gumball. It was stressful enough as it was, and Marshall didn't want rip the scab off again.

"Okay." Gumball whispered under his breath, body actually shaking with fear. His arms wrapped around his own stomach in defense. "There has to be another way…" He cried softly, already breaking down. He looked up at Marshall, teary eyed and simply crushed. This wasn't exactly how he hoped the auction would turn out. Of all the possible outcomes he thought through in his head, ending up pregnant with Marshall's baby was not one of them. It was absolutely great, but nothing wonderful lasts forever.

"I spent all night thinking, and this is the safest route possible. I know that I love you, and I am absolutely not risking your life on a small chance of a good outcome." He paused, noticing the frightening look on his pink lover's face. "Gumball? You alright?" The vampire asked softly, eyes soft and expression caring. He braced himself for the worst.

"N-NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, dizzied with morning sickness. "I just wanna relax in your arms and eat ice cream…" His words were heartbreaking, full of desperation and fear. Bubba slammed his fist down, and the pain only made him cry harder. "I just wanna be happy, and healthy, and relaxing! I wanna get a big baby belly and have you massage my feet! I want breakfast in bed, and- and maternity leave! I wanna give birth to this baby, and go through the worst few first nights with you, taking turns caring for it! I wanna hear the pitter patter of little toddler feet in the morning… I wanna hear 'Daddy' in a sweet baby voice. I wanna teach it to b-bake…" Finally the prince stopped talking, breathless and destroyed. He couldn't even look Marshall in the eye.

"I- I know, Bubba. I know… I want that too." He choked on tears, breaking the promise he made to himself, requiring that he'd be strong for his partner. He rested his hand on Gumball's belly and the prince wailed, hating every second. He'd just been through hell with the twisted Ice Queen, and was still trying to recover. He was still stiff from frost bite, sore from being touched, bruised from hickies, and tired from overall pregnancy exhaustion. He reached up and touched Marshall's cheek.

"I'll never forgive myself. I'm sorry, Marshall. I really wish I could do this…" He said pathetically, blaming himself for the mess. He hugged the vampire as they cried, absolutely hopeless.

"We just have to stay strong for another. I don't blame you for any of this mess. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Gumball said meaninglessly, clearly distracted. He had suddenly turned green, and looked dizzy. The pregnancy and hormones were making his head spin, and Marshall could easily tell that he wasn't feeling well. He pulled up a trash can, and Gumball hurled into it, weaker and weaker with each passing minute. He was shaking hard due to his illness and apprehension, falling apart. He gave a soft moan, arms crossed as he pulled away and took sips of water.

Within minutes a nurse gave Bubba an IV to administer the drugs that would put him under for the surgery. He watched with wide eyes, looking a bit like a mangled animal, scared out of his mind. Marshall rubbed his back as the pink liquid pushed into his IV, and into his blood. He cried quietly, one arm sturdy over his stomach, protecting his unborn baby.

"Bubba, Bubba… Time will heal us. I will be here for you. We can do so much to honor the child. It will never be forgotten." His words were warm and meaningful, passionate and considerate. Bubba didn't seem amused though.

"I failed. My one job is- is to protect my baby. I failed to save a life. I failed you Marshall. I'm really sorry. We need a proper funeral, I- I'll have- have to get it set up. Have the organ containing the child cremated." As he began to blur in and out of consciousness, he fought to stay awake. He didn't want to let his guard down. He fought the drug until it forced him under. "I- I am s-sorry, little baby. Daddy's s-sorry…"

The drugs took him down and forced him to fall into a deep oblivion, leaving Marshall alone by himself, holding the small, crumpled form of the man he love extremely much. He felt his dead heart ache as the nurse kindly asked him to rise as they prepared to take the prince to surgery. Slowly, he stood, asking for just one more second. The Pound Cake nurse nodded as Marshall pressed his lips to Bubba's, then rubbed his tummy.

His eyes flickered to see the warm pink flesh, and tears forced out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He shifted his weight as he just stared, then pressed his cheek to the warm belly. He cried harder, hair gently spread along Bubba's skin as he mourned, trying to cope with allowing his child to be taken from him, permanently. The vampire kissed Gumball's stomach, then stood and stepped back.

"Daddy is s-sorry too, baby. Daddy l-loves you, and is so so sorry." With that, the nurse pulled the bed away, down the hall, and through two doors. The vampire followed with his eyes until the bed was out of sight. His body felt cold, his mind was in a daze, and his heart like lead. More tears slid down his cheeks and hit the floor. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
